While You Were Sleeping
by KitMo
Summary: SPN/NCIS crossover, continuation of Immortal Slumber  SPN AuntMo  and This Job of Mine NCIS Kit-cat99 . Following the lives of Gabriel's daughter and Tony's son with the classic criminal and Supernatural disasters along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU fic for both NCIS and Supernatural, and is a collaborative effort between Kit-cat99 and AuntMo, under the Pen Name KitMo. No firm timeline, but definitely after the events of Season 5 for _Supernatural _and after Season 7 for _NCIS_. **

**While we have incorporated some of the back story into the fic, for a more in depth explanations of how things came to be, please feel free to check out Kit-cat99's _This Job of Mine_ for more information on the original characters Lila, Nicole and Nicky and they know/interact with the NCIS team. You can also check out AuntMo's _Collateral Blessings_ and _Immortal Slumber_ for more information on original characters Annie and Abigail, how they know/interact with characters you know from _Supernatural_, how the Archangel Gabriel came back from the dead, and how they met the NCIS team.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own **_**Supernatural**_**, _NCIS_ or any of their characters. We are just borrowing them for a little bit.**

"Fred and George?"

"No."

"Gred and Forge?"

"No! Are you insane? I take that back. I already know the answer to that question."

"How about Castor and Pollux? I knew them back in the day," Gabriel offered, as he set a glass of milk and a sandwich down in front of the woman he loved. Who knew this conversation would be so difficult? It was just two names for crying out loud! Besides, she should take advantage of the fact that he had been around for thousands of years as an angel, and had also hid out for quite awhile pretending to be a pagan god. He knew a lot more history than she did, and most of it from first hand experience. That could come in handy when picking out names.

Annie just glared at him through her auburn curls. "And you're related to Mikey and Luci, but we're not naming them after those two either," she shot back as she ran a hand over her swollen belly. She was only sixteen weeks pregnant, but already she looked more like she was twenty-four weeks along. That is what you get when you were having twins, from an archangel no less. Before she gave birth she was sure she would be bigger than this house.

"Well," he pouted before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "I will personally never agree to Sam and Dean, no matter how much our daughter is fascinated by those two muttonheads."

"That was never my idea," she growled. "Dean suggested that and you know it." Sam and Dean Winchester were like family to Annie. The two hunters had been apart of her life since their childhood, and when Gabe and Annie's daughter had come along five years ago, they had become like uncles to their little girl. They hadn't seen them since Abigail's birthday party a few months ago, but that didn't stop Dean from suggesting a few names for Abby's twin brothers who would be arriving a few months down the road.

"It is just a couple of names, Annie. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"_I'm_ the one making this difficult? Gabe, names matter, they mean something."

"Of course they mean something. They mean that when you call them, the right person comes. It means you get Mutt when you want him, instead of Jeff."

"You're impossible sometimes, you know that?" Annie snapped as she pushed back from the table and stood up, before waddling away.

"Where are you going?" Gabe asked. "You didn't even finish your snack. My boys need their nourishment!"

Annie didn't even bother to turn around and glare at him, she just kept walking away to their room, where she sat down on the bed, propped up her feet and took some deep breaths. She wasn't that hungry, but if the truth be told, that hot chocolate that Gabriel had been drinking had smelled pretty good. While she had always had a sweet tooth, it had never really matched Gabriel's. There wasn't enough candy in all of Hershey, PA to satisfy his sweet tooth for a week. Annie had never come close to understanding that, at least not until she was pregnant with these twins. Now she couldn't get enough sweets herself. She feared these twins were going to be even more like their father than Abigail was.

As her thoughts drifted back to the hot chocolate, she was shocked to find a steaming mug of it suddenly appear in her hands.

A few seconds later Gabriel strode into their room. "Ooh, hot chocolate. Maybe I'll have some more, too."

"What?" Annie asked. "You didn't send this as a peace offering to me?"

Gabriel looked at her, slightly confused. "No, you didn't get it for yourself?"

"No, it just appeared in my hands when I was thinking about how good yours smelled earlier."

"Hmm, maybe Abigail sent it to you. Abigail! Come here for a minute," Gabriel called after his daughter.

Five year old Abigail came bounding into her parents room, her own auburn curls piled up in a ponytail on top of her head. "Ooh, hot chocolate. Can I have some, too, Mommy?"

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Gabriel said. "You don't think..." Gabriel glanced at Annie's swollen abdomen.

"What?" Annie exclaimed. "How is that even possible? Abigail didn't even get her angelic powers until a few months ago and she just turned five. They haven't even been born yet!"

"Well, they are my boys," Gabe smirked. "Maybe they are working together to get things done."

"Hey, Mommy, did you forget that today is Halloween?" Abigail piped up, changing the subject. "Are you going to help me put on my Tinker Bell costume so we can go Trick or Treating with Nicky?" Abigail had recently become friends with Nicky, who was the son of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo of NCIS. The two families had met after Abigail had become sick with a supernatural virus and some members of the NCIS team had helped them unlock the answers to curing the virus.

"You know what sweetheart, I will help you with your costume, but your Daddy is going to take you Trick or Treating, okay?"

"What!" Gabriel cried. "There is no reason for me to be around DiNozzo tonight."

"Abigail, why don't you go to your room, and I'll be there to help you in a minute," Annie said as she scowled at Gabe. Once Abigail left, Annie turned to him, "You will take her tonight and you will be polite. There is no way I am going out tonight if _your boys_ have decided to start playing tricks from the womb."

"But we could go together. That way if something happens, I would be there, and I wouldn't be alone with DiNozzo."

"You won't be alone with DiNozzo. His son and our daughter will be there. And if you leave, it will give me a chance to be away from you."

"You want to be away from me?" he pouted.

"I want to put the whole Gred and Forge conversation out of my head."

_spn*ncis*spn*ncis*spn*ncis*spn*ncis_

"You're going as who?" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo asked his six year old son Nicky.

"Peter Pan," Nicky answered. "Abigail is going as Tink Bell, so I said I would go as Peter Pan."

"But what happened to going as Batman?"

"I dunno," Nicky said. "This seemed like more fun, like we are a team or something." The boy with the light brown hair and big brown eyes turned down the hallway and went back to his room to finish getting ready.

"I think it's sweet," Lila said. "And it's good for both of them to have friends their own age."

"But man, my son…wearing tights," Tony complained.

"And he wouldn't be wearing tights if was going as Batman?" Nicole scoffed. Nicole was Lila's sister. She was eight months pregnant and had been living with Tony and Lila, since having been rescued by NCIS several months ago. She had been kidnapped by mobster Lester Randall and was now carrying his child.

"That would be different. He would be the Caped Crusader, waging war against criminals."

Nicole and Lila just rolled their eyes and laughed. This was just typical Tony. The doorbell and rang Tony went to answer it.

"Oh, Gabriel, it's you," Tony murmured. "I thought you were going to send Annie over with Abigail."

"Yeah, it's good to see you to, DiNozzo," the angel retorted as he and Abigail walked into the agent's house. "Annie's not feeling well, so she sent me instead."

"Oh, Abigail, aren't you adorable!" Lila declared, upon seeing the little girl's Tinker Bell costume, complete with wings. "Is Annie going to be oaky?" she added, concerned for her new friend.

"Yeah, it's just that the twins are acting up and she didn't want to be out in public."

"What do you mean, 'acting up'?" Nicole asked.

"They are starting to use their powers from the womb, so she is a little nervous about that," Gabriel answered.

"And you left her alone?" Lila exclaimed.

"Well, she didn't exactly want me around. She didn't like any of the names I was suggesting for the little buggers. Not that it was hard for me to leave. I can't say that I want to be around pregnant people very much right now, all those hormonal mood swings."

"I hear you there, man." Tony said.

"Hey!" Nicole said. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I, uh…uh, I" Tony stammered.

"Exactly," Lila said. "Why don't you two take the kids and get out of here while you still can. But before you go, Gabriel, why don't you send Nicole and me over to see Annie. I don't think she should be alone tonight."

_spn*ncis*spn*ncis*spn*ncis*spn*ncis_

So with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel sent Nicole and Lila to his house to spend time with Annie. Before he and DiNozzo left take Nicky and Abigail Trick or Treating, he felt that that two of them should also have costumes. Gabriel decided to go along with the _Peter Pan_ theme and with another snap of his fingers, gave himself a Captain Hook costume and made Tony up as Smee.

"Smee?" Tony moaned, as Abby and Nicky giggled. "A fat, balding pirate? Really?"

"Ah, just go with it DiNozzo," Gabriel said. "This is for the kids after all."

They walked around the neighborhood as the kids gathered candy, Gabriel sneaking his fair share when he could. Though he was caught by Abigail once. "Hey Daddy, hands off! That's my candy! You can get your own!"

But less than hour into their adventure, Tony received a call on his work cell. The wife of a marine had been found murdered at Quantico. It had the markings of a ritual murder. This is one of the reasons he didn't like Halloween. All of the weirdoes came out of the woodwork. He was walking with one right now in his own neighborhood.

"I have to leave. NCIS has a case," Tony said. "I really hate to ask this, but can you keep an eye on Nicky while I go to the crime scene?"

"Sure," Gabe said. But soon, the kids wrapped up their Trick or Treating and after sorting through and snacking on some of the candy, the three of them became bored.

"Hey! I have an idea," Gabriel offered to the kids. "Why don't we go visit your dad at the crime scene? Maybe we can help or something?" So with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel sent the three of them to Quantico. What they found upon their arrival was much more than any of them expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

"What's your uncle Dean doing here?" Nicky asked, looking over to where Dean Winchester stood with Abby Sciuto. They were standing with McGee, the boys laughing while Abby just smiled slightly.

"I don't know." Abigail said, keeping a hold of her friend's hand. They looked around, hoping to spot Tony somewhere. Dean looked over at them then paused as he recognized them.

"Gabe?" Dean asked, walking over with a frown on his face. "One...what are you wearing...and two...does Annie know you've brought Abigail to a crime scene?" He looked at the kids and frowned even more. "Oh hell, even Nicky. Dude you're gonna get yourself killed."

"No I won't." Gabriel said, waving his hand.

"Uncle Dean have you see Tony?" Abigail asked. Dean looked at the little girl and she smiled innocently at him. He took in all the costumes then smiled suddenly like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"He's umm...well...his outfit certainly makes sense now." Dean said. "Hang on, I'll find him. Just...don't go anywhere. Gonna be in enough trouble as things are now." He walked off leaving the three of them to stand there. They watched him go back to Abby and McGee. The NCIS agents stared at Dean with wide eyes as he told them about Gabriel, Abigail and Nicky being there. McGee went off, Gabriel could only guess to get Tony.

"You are so dead." Abby said as she and Dean walked over. Under her coat she had on a red and black dress as well as knee high leather boots. "If Tony doesn't do it, Lila or Annie will."

"What were you guys doing earlier?" Gabriel asked, grinning.

"We were about to head out to a party." Dean grumbled. Abby tried not to grin. "Actually had the chance to date her and what happens? Stupid ritualistic bullshit."

"Uncle Dean!" Abigail said.

"Bull spit." Dean covered up. "What are you guys even doing here anyways? Thought you were trick or treating."

"We were." Nicky said. "But then we finished and got bored."

"Gabriel! What the hell?" Tony yelled, stomping his way over with McGee and Ziva right behind him. It was hard to take the angry look on the agent's face serious when he was still dressed as Smee. "What are you doing, bringing the kids here?"

"We figured we'd see if we could help." Gabriel said, shrugging.

"Help? HELP?" Tony said. Gabriel nodded. Nicky side stepped to stand behind Abby, pulling Abigail with him. "You...this...there are words to be said that can't be said around a six year old and a five year old."

"Oh come on." Gabriel said.

"Look...you and your Abby...you may be...you know whats...and Nicky may be a child genius but this is no place for them." Tony said. "Lila would skin both of us if she had any idea of this."

"Scared of the wife?" Dean asked.

"Not my wife but yes, I am." Tony said. "She's tiny but good lord she packs a punch. I've been on the receiving end of her anger several times and I do NOT want to be there again and..." He paused, noticing Abby looking over his shoulder at something. He glanced down at the kids hiding behind the Goth girl to see them both trying to conceal smiles. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Yep." Lila answered. Tony turned around. Standing between McGee and Ziva was Lila and behind her stood Castiel.

"Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"I went by your house with news on...rituals." Castiel said.

"And I was just getting called about this." Lila said. "So...left Nicole with Annie and hitched a ride on the Angel Express."

"I'm not a train." Castiel said.

"No...it...I...never mind." Lila said, shaking her head.

"Hi mommy." Nicky said, leaning around Abby's legs to wave at his mother. Lila looked at her son and shot him a smile before turning a glare to Tony and Gabriel. Tony stepped back and Gabriel paused. The glare didn't exactly scare him but it was a little unnerving.

"So much trouble." Lila said simply. Tony opened his mouth to try and get himself off the hook but Lila just held up her hand. "Don't...later. And...really, can you guys not be pirates?" Tony and Gabriel looked at each other. There was a quick glance around before Gabriel snapped his fingers, giving himself and Tony their regular clothes back.

"Thank God." Tony said, sighing.

"Our Father had nothing to do with your clothing change." Castiel said.

"That...what?" Tony asked. He shook his head and held up his hands. "Actually, never mind. Just save me the confusion. Okay, let's go check this thing out." The whole group started moving but Tony spun around to stop them all. "Nicky...little Abby...you two are staying back."

"Aww man." Nicky whined.

"Someone's gotta watch them." Lila said. Tony turned his eyes to look at McGee.

"What?" McGee asked. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because Lila's right, you bugged me about my costume that I didn't even want to wear." Tony said. "And while Gibbs isn't around, I'm the boss...so...you're stuck with kid duty." Abigail and Nicky tilted their heads and looked at McGee expectantly.

"She's not gonna...do anything is she?" McGee asked quietly.

"Nothing you can't handle, Probie." Tony said, patting his friend on the back. "Really should have thought before you made the jokes on the costume." 

"Ziva did too!" McGee said.

"Yeah but not as much as you did and...I got a different punishment idea up my sleeve for her." Tony said. Ziva paused and raised an eyebrow, frowning.

Ziva's punishment turned out to be going through the crime scene, tagging and bagging everything, which wasn't easy given the mount of leaves on the ground this time of year. Tony, Gabriel, Lila, Dean, Abby and Castiel all stood in front of the tree that the victim was tied to, throat and wrists sliced open. Gabriel found it to look familiar but he couldn't place how. Unbeknownst to him, Dean was thinking the same thing. Both of them were frowning, looking at the body. Tony and Lila took pictures before working on getting the body down.

Meanwhile McGee was watching Abigail and Nicky as they talked quietly. The pair would occasionally look at him and giggle, which only served to make him uneasy. He tried to break the ice by talking to them. "So, how was the trick or treating? Get any good candy?"

"It was okay," Nicky said. "I got about the same as last year. Though I don't think all of it made it home. Abigail's dad sure can eat a lot of candy."

Abigail smiled at McGee. "Do you ever dress up for Halloween?"

"What did you hear about that?" McGee asked nervously.

"I told you," Nicky said. "Dad said he dressed up like an Elf Lord, just like those I pictures I showed you on the internet."

"It was a Snow Elf, and plenty of adults go to costume parties, too," McGee said.

Abigail and Nicky began to giggle again, and Nicky said, "Go ahead, Abby. Do it. Show me." Abigail looked around and then quickly closed hers eyes. Before he realized it, McGee was standing there, in his blue and fuzzy Snow Elf costume.

The two kids began to roar with laughter, and McGee began to yell. "Hey! That's not funny! Change me back! Now!"

The uproar caused the other adults to turn the heads and look over at the scene. Tony and Ziva, who had seen the costume before, couldn't help but smile, as did Abby and Dean. Tony muttered under his breath, "The Elf Lord has returned."

Gabriel actually started laughing and said, "That's my girl!" But the whole scene was interrupted by the arrival of Gibbs and Ducky.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he surveyed the mass of people before him. "What the hell do you have going on at my crime scene? Not only do you have three unauthorized adults near the body, but you have allowed kids here as well?"

"Actually," Gabriel interrupted. "That would be one unauthorized adult and two angels. And I for one was thinking that there was something familiar about this, like I had witnessed something like it before."

"Really?" Dean asked, looking at Gabriel. "Me, too."

"Can it, Gabriel," Gibbs demanded. "I am in no mood for your bull right now. It doesn't matter, because when this goes to trial, how I am supposed to explain the presence of you, Cas and Dean here at the crime scene? It is not like any of you can take the witness stand as a member of my team or some outside forensics expert."

In the end, it didn't matter that Cas, Dean and Gabriel had been at the crime scene, for there was no trial. In fact, there were no arrests and very few suspects to question. The NCIS team spent over three weeks going over evidence and leads and came up with nothing. The woman who had been murdered was a wife of a marine. Her husband had been shipped oversees just five days before her death. They had recently moved to the area, and she had little time to develop friendships here. Both of them were from a small town in Alabama, and their family still resided there. The NCIS team came up with few leads as to not only who want to kill this woman, but who had opportunity to. Even Abby Sciuto, who was one of the most talented forensics experts in the field, found little physical evidence linking this case to anyone. It was as if all traces of the killer had disappeared.

Gibbs did eventually break down and decide to ask Gabriel and Dean what they thought about the case. But both the hunter and the archangel had little to offer, beyond the fact that it looked like a familiar ritual killing to them. Both of them had seen too many over the years to remember why this one seemed to trigger some sort of memory for each of them. The only thing that Gabriel had to offer him was the fact that Castiel had come to see him that very night to warn him about rumors in Heaven of ritual murders that were starting again and to see if Gabriel had heard of anything himself while on Earth. But even at this point, Heaven did not know the source of such murders, or the reason behind them.

"For crying out loud, Gibbs," Gabriel complained. "Give a guy a break. I have only been around a little less than my Dad, and He been around for-_ever_. After a few thousand years, all the ritual murders start to look the same."

"Then do me a favour...and stop trying to butt into things without the proper information to back up your ranting." Gibbs said. That got Tony holding back laughs. Gibbs looked at him and the younger man failed to try and look put together fast enough. Gibbs walked away from them, smacking Tony in the back of the head as he went.

"Ha ha." Gabriel said, pointing and laughing. Tony just glared at him before following his boss. Gabriel followed after him just for the hell of it and tilted his head to listen when Tony's phone went off.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered, holding his phone to his head.

"It's me." Lila said, sounding slightly panicked.

"What's wrong?" Tony demanded, instantly alert at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Gabriel frowned, wondering what could be going on.

"Umm...Nicole's water broke and she's in a shit load of pain...like more then regular." Lila said. In the background there was a groan. "Oh shit, Nikki, come on breath."

"Where's Nicolas?" Tony asked, using his son's given name so as not to confuse the two.

"Soon as this happened I called Annie and Abby just sort of...popped him." Lila explained. "Man that kid has some wicked powers."

"Tell me about it." Tony muttered. He turned to start pacing then jumped when he found Gabriel right behind him. "Jesus man, don't do that!"

"You need to get there." Gabriel stated right before he put his fingers to Tony's forehead. There was no time to argue as they were transported to the house that the little DiNozzo/Curtis family inhabited. Lila jumped at their arrival then hung up the phone.

"Did you call anyone else?" Tony asked, hanging up his phone as well. He glanced out the window to the driveway where his car had appeared. Remembering that the car Nicole and Lila shared was in the shop, he stopped himself from asking why they hadn't left to the hospital yet.

"No, of course not, my sister's just gone into labour with super pain and...oh yeah, blood too!" Lila snapped sarcastically. Tony threw his hands up in surrender. Behind Lila, Nicole let out a scream of pain as she curled around her stomach. Lila tried to help her sister lie back down flat but the younger of the two wouldn't budge. "Nothing's arrived yet. She's too early!"

"Okay, okay, relax!" Tony said. "We can't start freaking out."

"Gabriel, isn't there something you can do?" Lila asked.

"I could send her to the hospital." Gabriel spoke up for the first time since entering the house.

"Okay...not the best idea." Lila said. "Don't need to pop up in a hospital."

"Lila calm down, the ambulance is here." Tony said, glancing out the window again.

"What do you mean you're in a hospital?" Annie asked over the phone half an hour later.

"I'm not in the hospital." Gabriel stated, sighing. "You're not allowed to use phones in hospitals remember."

"You know what I mean." Annie said, sighing as well.

"I went with DiNozzo and Lila." Gabriel said, scratching at an itch on his nose absently. "That sister of hers can really scream when she wants to."

"Abby put Nicky back on the floor!" Annie sudden snap made Gabriel jump. Through the phone, he could hear the sounds of the two kids laughing and could only imagine little Nicky walking on his ceiling.

"But he asked, mommy." Abby whined.

"Is my cousin gonna be here soon?" Nicky's voice carried through the phone.

"Yeah...soon enough." Annie said. "Off the ceiling now."

"Okay." The kids said together. There was a flopping sound and Gabriel raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to imagine to go along with that sound.

"It is going to be soon right?" Annie asked, her attention apparently back in the phone conversation.

"I think they're doing that thing where they cut her open." Gabriel said, looking at the hospital.

"I hope everything's going to be okay." Annie said. "Let me know alright?"

"Wait, you want me to stay here?" Gabriel asked, eyes widening as he stared at his phone in disbelief.

"Yes!" Annie demanded. "Tony and Lila need someone."

"But why me?" Gabriel whined.

"Because everyone else is working and you're already there." Annie stated, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Awww fine." Gabriel whined, kicking at a stone. "But you owe me."

"Mommy come play with us!" Abby's demand carried through the phone. "We're gonna build a castle and have a dragon to guard it."

"As long as it's not a real one." Annie said, sighing. "Call me later Gabe, and tell them that everything is fine on this...Abigail what did I just say!" There was a click sound and Gabriel sighed, knowing he had been hung up on. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the large building next to him before entering it.

He was snapped out his bored-out-of-my-ever-loving-mind daze several hours later when Lila slapped him upside the head with her free hand. Gabriel blinked and rubbed his head before raising a brow at the blanket bundle in the woman's arms. His mind clicked into place finally and he jumped up to look at the little baby.

"Wow...that little bitty thing...why was your sister so big then?" Gabriel asked.

"Happens to a lot of women." Lila said. "This is my niece." Gabriel reached out and gently poked at the baby's cheek. Bright blue eyes opened up and took in the world.

"Nicole's fine and resting...and this little girl is just fine as well." Tony said, standing behind Lila to look at the baby his girlfriend held. "All that fuss and panic for no real big worry." The baby looked at them with wide eyes as if they were the most interesting things in the whole universe.

"I have something good to bring back home then." Gabriel said, grinning. At that moment, the baby decided to erupt into the loudest sobs any of them had ever heard from such a small mouth. Everyone in the waiting room looked at them as they all grimaced from the noise. "Okay, yeah, I'm out of here."

"Can you guys keep Nicky there for a while longer?" Lila asked. Gabriel sighed but nodded, knowing that arguing would be pointless because he was pretty sure Annie would say the same thing about the boy staying with them, probably overnight. He headed out of the building then turned around, walking backwards to look at them

"Do I get a name to bring back?" Gabriel called over the baby's cries.

"Mackenzie Jillian Curtis." Lila said, shaking her head slightly at the length of the name. Gabriel gave thumbs up then disappeared.

"One of these days, people are going to see that and panic." Tony stated as he went with Lila back to the room to get the baby taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

_Eighteen Months Later_

The bar was fairly quiet for a Friday night, but Dean really hadn't intended for them to tear up the town this evening anyway. It was more about the guys getting away from the women and kids. How was that even a thought in his mind anyway? He really didn't even have a woman, let alone kids, yet here he and Sam were rescuing Tony from two women and two kids. The poor guy wasn't even married, yet he was living with his girlfriend and her sister.

Then again, he wasn't even sure how he and Sam had ended up in Williamsburg, Virginia this weekend on a "family" get away for Nicky's birthday. If he remembers correctly, he thinks Sam talked him into it. Sure, Abigail and Nicky were friends, and Lila had invited Annie, Gabriel and the kids to join them. He and Sam had also become friends with Tony over the last couple of years. It came in handy to know a federal agent when you were a hunter. But going to kid's birthday party? He and Sam usually only did those things for Abigail and the twins. What was going on in Sam's head? Dean had only agreed to it because they had just wrapped up a case involving a couple of ghosts in Lexington a few miles up the road, and it was a short drive over. Plus they hadn't seen Annie and the kids since the twins had their first birthday three months ago.

Now they found themselves staying in a large rental house in what Dean considered a tourist trap. Seven adults and five kids in one house in a town that celebrated colonial history. Tony wasn't the only that needed to get away from the madness. They were all planning on going to an amusement park tomorrow. He didn't do amusement parks. The only thing that made the idea palatable was that the place was Busch Gardens. Beer was available around every corner.

"...then suddenly she just starts getting angry and throwing things and screaming at the top of her lungs and I swear I have never heard anything scream as loud as this girl." Tony's story continued on, snapping Dean out of his little zone. "Do harpies exist?"

"I doubt she's a harpy." Sam reasoned.

"Oh I would never call Lila's niece that." Tony stated. "But after dealing with her, I'm thinking if I run into a harpy it won't be so bad."

"Isn't that kid only like a year old? Year and a half?" Dean asked. Tony sighed and nodded, chugging back some of his beer. Dean shook his head. "This is why I'm glad I don't have kids."

"You never know." Sam said. Dean paused then looked at his brother with wide fearful eyes. "I meant that you would never know if you'd actually enjoy it or not until you have your own, not that you do have your own."

"Damn it, man! Don't do that to me." Dean complained, sighing. He took a large gulp of his beer and shook his head.

"I got one better for you, DiNozzo." Gabriel announced. "The twins don't like being apart from Annie for too long."

"So? Probably little momma's boys." Tony said, shrugging. "Not a big deal."

"They've had powers from the womb you moron." Gabriel said. "Still have them now. If they want their mom, they bring their mom to them." All of them looked at the Archangel. "At the worst times." A round of sympathetic 'ahs' passed between the three men, all of them knowing right off the bat what those worst times could be.

"Okay, you win this time." Tony said, clinking his glass to Gabriel's. "To the kids that we gotta love but man do they drive us mad."

"Hear, hear." Gabriel said, downing his beer.

"Dude, you guys are getting along." Dean speculated as he watched the federal agent and Archangel.

"We are not." Tony and Gabriel announced at the same time.

"Yeah, sure you're not." Sam joked, grinning. He looked down as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "I'll get the next round." Before the others could say anything, the youngest of them was walking away, phone going up to his ear.

"So Lila's a doll." Dean said, looking at his glass. Tony paused then slowly looked at the hunter. "Why the hell haven't you married her? She seems like she's probably the best you'll get."

"What?" Tony asked, getting caught off guard.

"Yes DiNozzo, why haven't you married her?" Gabriel asked. "If I have to get involved in that conversation at home one more time, I'm thinking of getting some vengeance on you for making the conversation possible in the first place."

"Look it's just...it's never...you know...it's just...hey lay off!" Tony snapped. "You're a big guy to talk, Mr. 'Three-Kids-and-No-Ring'."

"Angels don't get married." Gabriel said. "We bond, we have rituals, and we have all these big, time- consuming things that more often than not go behind Daddy's back. But when the Man who flipped the power switch and said 'let there be light' gives you the go ahead, you don't really need anything else, because the deal is sealed tighter than any human marriage at that point." Dean and Tony were silenced for a while after that, contemplating how truly different Angels seemed to be, especially the one sitting in a bar drinking beer with them.

"Well...I...I'm sure Annie would like a ring." Tony reasoned.

"She's not that materialistic." Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

"Man, I've seen her getting checked out. She needs a ring." Tony said.

"First of all, Annie and I are more than just a couple. I am the Archangel assigned to protect her. So if anyone does anything more than check her out, they are toast. Literally. All perfectly legal, too. Secondly, I will make you a deal." Gabriel said. "You marry Lila; I'll give Annie a ring."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Oh come on you big baby." Gabriel mocked Tony, rolling his eyes once more. "You yourself have stated that you've loved this woman for what? Eight years?"

"Ten." Tony muttered.

"Even longer!" Gabriel stated, almost starting to looked shock. "The muttonhead is right, you are not getting any better than her and deep down you know that. You wouldn't want anything other than her anyways. She's like your perfect woman."

"Man, I wish I could find mine." Dean muttered to himself without thinking. He paused and glanced at the other two, glad they weren't paying him much attention.

"Just do it already!" Gabriel demanded. "You wuss."

"Hey! I am not a wuss!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, well prove it." Gabriel challenged, finishing off his beer and smiling as Sam returned with more.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"So how is that the guys managed to get a night out and leave us behind with all the kids?" Lila moaned, surveying the pile of toys, clothes and sippy cups that had been strewn all over the living room of the rental house. "Shouldn't we be the ones getting away from all of this, while they take care of them for a change?"

"Did you really think they wouldn't try and make a run for it once all of the kids were under one roof, even if it is only for one weekend?" Annie asked. "Besides, even if I want to get out, it is probably best that I don't even try right now."

"Why? Is everything alright?" Nicole pried, as she laid Mackenzie down in the Pack-N Play. The little girl had finally fallen asleep after a long evening of playing with Isaac and Levi, Annie and Gabriel's twins.

"Yes," Annie sighed. "But the boys seem to be going through a phase right now that involves not wanting to be very far away from me. And when I am, well, they remedy that by bringing me to them. It doesn't matter what I else I am doing. Shopping, cooking their dinner or even heaven forbid, taking shower. If they want me there, they bring me there. It started about three weeks ago, and they have shown no signs of letting up."

"Oh, my," Lila snickered. "I'm sorry. What does Gabriel think about all of this? Isn't there anything he can do to stop it?"

"Gabriel was perfectly fine with it," Annie snorted. "At least at first. They are his boys, just doing their thing. But about a week into all of this, _his boys_ decided they needed mommy at the same Gabriel was spending some quality time with mommy. Suddenly, Gabriel didn't think it was okay anymore. Ever since then, he has been trying to figure away to curb their powers. He even has Cas researching the problem, though I am not sure if he has told Cas exactly why. It's been a long time since I have seen him this frustrated. I believe he may even be on the verge of breaking down and asking Bobby to do some research for him as well."

Lila and Nicole stared at Annie. Finally, Nicole broke the silence. "Will they be okay to go to the park tomorrow?" she asked tentatively.

"I am sure they will be fine," Annie replied. "I will be there with them. So the worst they will try is taking sippy cups from one another, or Kenzie. If I were going to worry about anyone, it would be about those two." Annie pointed to Abigail and Nicky, who were actually quiet at the moment, lying on the floor watching an animated DVD. "They seem to find ways to create havoc when they are together, don't they? Even when they are just trying to have fun."

"It's not just the two of them," Lila said. "I get the feeling that none of the guys want any part of the going to an amusement park tomorrow. I can already hear the moaning and complaining now."

As the chatter continued, Nicole excused herself for a moment to make a phone call.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

It turns out, both Annie and Lila were correct in their predictions. The next day at Busch Gardens, the three smallest ones of their group seemed to cause the fewest problems. Kenzie, Isaac and Levi had no temper tantrums and only seemed to get a little cranky if they were hungry or needed to be changed. On occasion, one of the twins would snatch someone else's snack or toy, but given the crowds, no one else seemed to notice, and the problem was easily dealt with before anyone made too much fuss.

However, the men, with the exception of Sam, seemed to whine and complain throughout the day about everything. The crowds, the noise, the cost, the lines. The only times they didn't seem to complain was when they had beer. Gabriel had frequent suggestions about how they could get to the head of the line, remove the crowds and eliminate the noise. All of which involved using his powers. To his surprise, the only objections came from the women, which in this case apparently included Sam. No wonder Dean so frequently called him a bitch. To his amazement, Tony and Dean were actually agreeing with him for once.

But by mid-afternoon, Abigail and Nicky caused some trouble that created a panic for both families. The two of them had been pestering both sets of parents all day to be able to go on a roller coaster. The problem was, neither one of them was tall enough yet to be allowed to do so by park. Gabe was willing make them tall enough with a snap of his fingers, but this was met by glares by all of the other adults, so he quickly backed off. However, the two young ones were allowed to ride the teacup ride, Turkish Delight, by themselves. While Annie and Lila waited for them to depart the ride, they watched several youngsters exit, but saw neither Nicky, nor Abigail leave the ride. After the ride was empty and others began to fill it, worry soon turned to alarm.

Annie turned to Gabriel, hoping he would be their best bet in finding the pair. "Can you sense her? Do you know where she is?" Annie demanded, fear rising in her voice.

"Now give me a second. Do you realize how many people are here?" Gabriel answered. "It seems like she keeps moving…very fast… why that little rascal, she went anyway…" Gabriel quickly disappeared with a snap of his fingers, not caring who saw him, and was back just as fast, with Abigail and Nicky each in one arm.

"Daddy! We were having fun on that roller coaster!" Abigail pouted.

"You were not even supposed to be on that roller coaster young lady, let alone take Nicky with you!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You had everyone here worried half out of their minds!"

So after the roller coaster debacle, the families took a break and found a place to have a snack. Soon, the littlest ones needed a nap, and Annie offered to go with all three of them back to the rental house, seeing how she would need to be there one way or another anyway, and Gabriel took them to a hidden corner of the park in order to send them back unnoticed. Little did they know, the family had been anything but unnoticed all day long. For veiled in shadows between realms, someone spent hours watching them with interest as a plan formulated in her mind. He would soon regret his past actions where she was concerned, she thought to herself, that was certain.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"This one," she drawled, entering the mind of her human servant and showing him a mental picture of her next intended victim. "She is alone now, except for the children. She should be easy prey for you, much like the others. But bring her directly to me."

"Another one so soon?" he wondered aloud. "But I just brought you a sacrifice. And she is different from the others. She is not alone. She has family, nearby who will immediately notice her absence."

"How dare you question me!" she bellowed. "I am the one that makes it possible for you to sacrifice to me without others humans being able to discover your identity. But being alone is not the point with this victim. I expect a very particular person to come after her. You need to know nothing more. Just go get her. NOW!"

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Annie got all three little ones down for a nap fairly quickly. The day at the park had worn them out. It had worn Annie out, too. She was thinking about taking a nap herself. But she heard a noise downstairs. She wondered if Gabriel had dropped in, or sent someone else home.

"Hello?" she called out as she walked downstairs and into the living room. "Anyone else home?" But her question remained unanswered as she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head and her world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

Sam, Tony, Nicky and Abigail stepped off Le Scoot water ride. The kids were slightly damp, but Tony and Sam were totally soaked. Lila and Nicole smiled and tried to bite back their laughter. Dean and Gabriel weren't as successful.

"You two look like drowned rats," Dean sniggered. "Very large drowned rats."

"Not funny, Dean," Sam snapped. "Next time, you get to ride with your niece."

"Yeah," Dean retorted. "I call bumper cars."

"Hey, Gabriel," Tony pleaded. "Can't you do something? Snap your fingers, make us dry?"

"Oh, so now your not worried about someone noticing, DiNozzo? Even with all these people here?" Gabriel asked. "I don't think so. You can take your lumps like everyone else who just got off the ride."

Just then, Tony's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and shook the water off it. "DiNozzo," he answered. "Uh, huh…yes…but, Boss, it's Nicky's birthday weekend…I see...okay, will do."

"Tony, what is it?" Lila asked, concern etched across her face.

"That was Gibbs. There's been a murder at Norfolk Naval base. It is similar to a case we dealt with before. The one back at Halloween right before Kenzie was born, the one we never solved. Since we are so close, he wants us to go check it out."

"But its Nicky's birthday weekend!" Lila moaned.

"I know, sweetie," Tony answered. "But he really didn't give us a choice. Let's get everyone back to the house, so I can change and then we will head over to Norfolk. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back."

Abigail and Nicky protested having to leave the park early, but Nicole and Sam promised to take them out for pizza for dinner. Gabriel once again found a secluded corner of the park so that he could zap everyone back quickly. When they got to the rental home, they found it quiet. Too quiet. They found Kenzie and the twins sleeping upstairs, but Annie was nowhere to be found and Gabriel couldn't sense her anywhere nearby either. Then Dean spotted something on floor.

He looked up at the Archangel. "Gabriel, I think its blood."

"I have to go look for her," Gabe said, clenching his jaw.

"Then let me go with you," Dean offered.

It was quickly decided that Lila and Tony would go to Norfolk, as ordered by Gibbs and Gabriel and Dean would try to find Annie. That left Sam and Nicole to take care of the kids. Before they left, Abigail approached Gabriel.

"Is Mommy going to be alright, Daddy?"

"I am going to do my best to find her, Sugar," Gabriel said, kneeling down in front of his daughter.

"I want to help too, Daddy."

"I understand, Sugar. But I need you to stay here with your Uncle Sam, okay?" Abigail nodded, eyes brimming with tears. Gabriel gave his daughter a hug and kissed her forehead before he stood and snapped his fingers, disappearing with Dean.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

The pounding at the back of her head was the first thing she was aware of. As she tried to lift her head, a wave of nausea became the second. So she just sat there and tried to breath. There was something wet trickling down the back of her head and neck. She could feel the damp grass beneath her and her arms were pulled tight above her head and tied against something hard and rough, like…like…she couldn't finish the thought. She was still too disorientated.

She heard a voice in the background but couldn't yet distinguish the words. She tried to open her eyes, but the harsh light was too much for her pounding head and she immediately closed them again. As the words became more distinct, she could hear a man's gravelly voice complaining about having to offer another sacrifice so soon.

"Soon…too soon…will be caught for sure this time…even mistress won't be able to prevent them from making the connection…this one has family…not like the others…strange one she is…drugs…shouldn't be breathing…yet she is still moaning…"

As she tried to recall who she was or where she could be, images flooded her mind along with another wave of nausea. A man with brown hair, honey colored eyes and a lopsided grin, a little girl with auburn curls and green eyes who never sat still, and then two... two giggling toddlers with light brown hair. She tried to concentrate on them. They were familiar to her, like home. She wanted to go home. But then she heard another voice, this one female. Before she could comprehend the words, everything went black once again.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"I'm gonna hurt Gibbs, I swear to God." Lila muttered as they got out of the car. She had been going on about the unfairness of having to cut her son's birthday short. "That boy is eight you know that?"

"Of course I do." Tony said.

"I have not once missed or cut short his celebration." Lila said.

"Look Lila, I'm upset about this too." Tony reasoned. "But we did tell Gibbs we'd stay on call and this is what we do. We'll make it up to Nicky later, and we'll make sure Gibbs does too."

"Damn right we will." Lila declared, approaching the scene. They flashed their badges and moved towards the body. They both froze for a few seconds, struck by how similar this murder was to the one they had dealt with before their niece was born. They walked closer and looked it over. "This is so bizarre."

"Ya think?" Tony asked.

"You two are from NCIS aren't you?" A police officer approached them.

"Yep." Tony said. "Special Agents DiNozzo and Curtis."

"We heard you guys had something similar to this before." The officer said, nodding at the body and ignoring the introductions. "This lady just moved here with her fiancée, navy man, right up your alley."

"Let me guess...no friends or family in the nearby area." Lila stated.

"You got it, sweetheart." The officer said. Tony paused then looked at the officer, noticing his eyes were on Lila. "You need anything, just yell for me. Name's Anderson."

"Sure." Lila agreed, her attention mostly on the body. The officer grinned and walked off.

"He was hitting on you." Tony said.

"Huh?" Lila asked.

"That cop, he was looking at you." Tony said. Lila looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know like..." He did his own version of the eye sweep and threw in a cocky grin for added effect.

"Oh relax Tony, I'm not interested in anyone else but you." Lila reassured her boyfriend, patting his cheek. "You're my Dinny and the father of my child, no one compares." She looked back at the body and took out the camera to start snapping pictures. "Guys can look but I'll never be interested."

"Yeah...okay." Tony muttered, his mind flashing back to the conversation with Gabriel, Dean and Sam at the bar the other night. Damn...he was going to have to admit they were right then do some serious shopping without Lila or Nicole finding out. He knew Nicole was a big sweetie but she couldn't keep a secret from her sister.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Gabriel was having no luck finding Annie. He could sense her, but he couldn't pin her presence down to any particular location. It was like he was in a fog, or maybe she was. Dean wasn't being much help either, beyond being a smart ass.

"Huh," Dean smirked. "Maybe your mojo is on the fritz. Maybe you should've sent the Wonder Twins after her."

Gabriel turned to Dean. "What did you just say? Man, they are wrong about you after all. Maybe you are the smart one." And with that, Gabriel popped them back to the rental house.

"Oh, thank God you're back," Sam exhaled at sight of his brother and the angel. "All three toddlers woke up and the twins have been screaming."

"Perfect!" Gabriel smiled as he walked over to the boys. "That is exactly what they need to be doing."

"Has he lost his mind?" Nicole asked, holding onto her daughter's hands as Kenzie attempted to make her way towards the twins herself but wasn't quite stable enough.

"I'm not sure," Dean replied. "But I think he might have a plan."

Gabriel picked up Isaac and Levi one in each arm, but that didn't stop from them screaming. "Good, good," he encouraged them. "Keep it up. Who do you want? Who do you wanna see?"

"MAMA!" cried one of the boys.

"That's right, Levi," Gabe said. "You want your mama." And that is when understanding dawned on the others in the room. As Gabriel continued to encourage the boys the call for their mom, Annie's crumpled form soon appeared on the floor at his feet.

"Dean, Sam! Take the boys" Gabriel called out, as he handed each of the hunters a toddler so he could turn his attention to Annie.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"I'm bored." Nicky complained.

"Me too." Abigail agreed, lazily stacking a block on top of the castle they had built in the temporary play room. Sam and Nicole had asked them to find a way to entertain themselves, inside the rental house, once the toddlers had woken up and the twins started freaking out. They could hear all the voices in the other part of the house and Abigail was almost tempted to go see what was going on if it weren't for the fact that she was afraid that there might be something hugely wrong that she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

"Do you think they're really, _really_ distracted?" Nicky asked suddenly. Abigail looked at him as he stood inside the block castle.

"Probably." She replied slowly, wondering what her friend had suddenly thought of.

"So they wouldn't notice if we just...went back to the park real quick for one more ride...would they?" Nicky asked.

"I don't know." Abigail said, biting her lip. It was tempting and it would be a good distraction from her worry over her mother. But then, she was worried about Annie and didn't want to go too far. "Just one ride?" Nicky nodded, knowing how his friend was feeling and thinking. He frowned slightly, wondering suddenly if he was pressuring her.

"We don't have to." Nicky reassured, ducking down to move out of the castle through the archway. "It was just a thought. We're not doing much and if we went out there, we would just get in the way." He sighed, hating using that term.

"Well it is your birthday." Abigail's mood picked up as she smiled at the older boy. Nicky looked a bit surprised. "And you are right. Maybe if we go right now we can get a ride then come straight back."

"Yeah!" Nicky exclaimed, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, fearing he had been too loud. When they heard no new noises from the other room, they assumed they were safe. So, hands clasped tightly together, the two children disappeared to get in one more ride.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Is she going to be okay?" Nicole asked. Gabriel had moved Annie onto the couch and healed any wounds she had. Now all they had to do was wait for her to wake up. Isaac and Levi were still crying but they had quieted down a bit. Dean and Sam had put the boys on the floor to sit with Kenzie and they each now clutched stuffed animals to their chests.

"She should be fine." Gabriel answered, a little unsure himself with worry lacing through his voice. "We just need her to wake up and tell us what happened."

"And I thought Tony took a while to wake up after being knocked out." Nicole muttered. Her phone went off and she paused before looking at it. "How does he do that?"

"That him now?" Sam asked, turning his eyes from the unconscious woman to the awake one.

"Yeah." Nicole replied. She flipped her phone open and pressed her thumb to the "speaker" button before holding the device out in front of her. "How's it going Tony?"

"Not too good." Tony's voice came through the phone. "We're nowhere nearer to figuring this one out than the one we dealt with a couple years ago."

"Same thing?" Dean asked.

"Nik, am I on speaker phone?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Nicole said. She heard Tony sigh and mutter something, probably to Lila. Dean and Sam looked at the phone. Gabriel was listening but his eyes were staying on Annie.

"Yeah, it's the same sort of deal." Tony answered finally. "Fiancée this time rather than a wife though. Engaged to marry a marine, just moved out here, and of course no friends or family in the area."

"Think there might be a connection between the two mur...problems?" Sam asked, glancing over at Isaac, Levi and Kenzie.

"I don't know. It's possible. But we haven't had this much trouble since we first started with stupid Randalls." Tony said. Nicole sighed, her eyes drifting over to Kenzie who was the product of her own dealings with the infamous crime lord.

"How much longer do you think you are going to be?" Nicole asked.

"About an hour. We have a few things to wrap up, and we want to make sure that the DC office is kept in the loop on everything, but then will head back. How about you guys? Are things going okay there? Did Gabriel and Dean find Annie yet?"

"Actually, the twins brought her home," Dean supplied. "But she's still unconscious, so we don't know what happened yet."

"Well, let's us know if there is anything we can do." Tony said before cutting off the phone.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"If we are going to do this Nicky, then we better do it right," Abigail said. "I am not wasting this on silly train ride."

"Agreed," Nicky said, nodding. "What do you think? I'd love to check out the Griffon, but we aren't tall enough."

"If my dad could make us tall enough, so can," Abigail smirked. And with a blink and a smile, the pair was soon tall enough, and at the front of the line for the ride. They rode not once, but three times before exiting the ride, changing back and returning to the rental house, without any of the adults every noticing their absence.

Abigail and Nicky collapsed on the floor of the playroom in giggles. "That was so much better than any present," Nicky laughed.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"What do you mean Annie is still unconscious?" Lila demanded, as she and Tony got back into the car to head back to Williamsburg. "I thought Gabriel would be able to heal her?"

"Look, Dean didn't elaborate, and we had our hands full here. I am just passing on the message." Tony put their equipment in trunk and closed the lid.

"Well, hopefully, she will have come to by the time we get back and we can figure out what happened. I am so tired of all this weird crap happening. And Nicky still hasn't even had presents or birthday cake," Lila sighed.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

This time, the first thing she was aware of was the fact that someone was holding her hand. Then she realized that her hands were not tied above her head and she wasn't sitting in damp grass against a hard surface. She was laying down on something soft and her head wasn't pounding anymore, it was just a dull ache. She heard voices again, but there were more of them. And even a few children crying. She slowly opened her eyes. The light was bright, but not as harsh as before, so she opened her eyes more fully.

She then saw that it was the man with brown hair, honey colored eyes and the lopsided grin that was holding her hand.

"Annie," he sighed. Relief flooded his face, as he brushed a few stray curls out of her eyes. "You're awake. You had us worried there for awhile."

She concentrated on him. This was one of the people whose faces she remembered, who reminded her of home. But she couldn't recall his name. "I know you, don't I?" she asked hesitantly.

And worry crept back into the angel's face as quickly as it had left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

"Do you remember anything, Annie?" Gabriel asked her, hoping for the best, but fearing the worst. As he was talking to her, both Isaac and Levi dropped their stuffed animals and started crawling towards their parents who were on the couch.

"You…you look familiar. And so do they," Annie pointed to the twins, who were now were pulling themselves up to stand next to the couch, smiling up at their mother. "And a little red-headed girl with curls. Where is she? I don't remember your names. I wish I could, but I don't. You…you all remind me of home. I want to go home, but I don't know where that is." Tears began to fall down her face.

"Annie," Dean interrupted. "Do you remember what happened to you? Where you were or how you got hurt?"

She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly as she regarded him. "You like pie."

Dean chuckled softly. "Yes, I do. So that is something you remember. But what about what happened to you?"

Annie closed her eyes and shook her head. Gabriel clenched his jaw. "Don't push her, Dean."

"I don't understand," Nicole said. "If you healed her, why doesn't she remember anything?"

"Healing the body is easy, but healing the mind is a much more delicate matter. Given that she was unconscious, I didn't know her memory was damaged, so I didn't even try at the time. Now we need her memory to come back on its own."

Just then, Abigail and Nicky came running downstairs. "Mom and Dad are back," Nicky announced. "They just pulled in the drive."

Abigail then saw her mom on the couch and ran over to her. "Mommy! You're back!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Annie, as Annie hesitantly returned the hug. "Are you alright?" the little girl asked, worry in her eyes.

"Abigail," Gabriel answered for Annie. "Your mommy was hurt, and she is having trouble remembering a few things." As Gabriel was talking to Abigail, Tony and Lila walked in and overheard what he had said.

"She lost her memory?" Lila gasped. "What happened?" While Lila was asking questions of Gabriel, Tony was talking to Dean and Sam. Nicky remained the only silent one, staring around at everyone with wide eyes. The amount of commotion being caused by so many people she couldn't remember started to overwhelm Annie. She got up off the couch and started to leave the room, but Gabriel caught her by the arm. He didn't even have to ask. He knew by the look in her eyes it was too much for her.

"You said we reminded you of home, that you wanted to go there. Let me take you home," he pleaded. "Maybe if it is just our family, it will help you remember."

Annie looked him in the eyes. Hoping she could trust him, she shook her head yes. Gabriel snapped his fingers and took his family away.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"So how bad do you think it is?" Nicole asked, cuddling Kenzie on her lap. The little girl with the blonde pigtails wasn't too sure what was going on but knew her mother wanted the closeness so she didn't squirm.

"Don't know." Sam answered. He was sitting on the couch next to Nicole, his torso turned slightly in her direction. Dean was pacing around and basically locked in on himself. Tony was sitting on the floor, Nicky at his side. Lila had gone into the kitchen to call Gibbs because she claimed she needed a distraction, something else to dig into to keep herself from worrying too much. Tony knew her well enough and knew that she really did. Lila couldn't just focus on one thing, she had to be able to separate her attention, it was the only way she could actually figure something out.

"She'll get over this right?" Tony asked. "I mean...she's not going to forget forever is she?"

"I doubt Gabriel would let that happen." Sam reassured them all. Nicole's hand dropped from Kenzie and rested on the couch between herself and Sam.

"Dad..." Nicky ventured carefully. All eyes in the room turned to him, even Dean stopped pacing. Nicky hadn't said a word since he had announced his parents' return to the rental house.

"Yeah sport?" Tony asked, sighing and running over his face.

"Oh...uh...nothing, forget it." Nicky covered quickly, looking down.

"No, now come on." Tony said, frowning slightly. He took hold of his son's chin and made him look up. "What is it?"

"I just...I was only wondering..." Nicky stumbled over his words, unsure of how to ask what he was going for. "Never mind." He stood up and moved to a different part of the room. Tony frowned more and made to get to his feet when Dean suddenly snapped his fingers and everyone looked at him.

"Cake!" The oldest Winchester announced. Nicky bit his lip, going slightly red as he looked down again.

"Oh...my...god, Nicky." Tony looked at his son. "Oh god, buddy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Nicky tried to assure him. "Work and...and then Annie...it's okay."

"Hey now!" Tony said sharply, moving over to Nicky and crouching in front of him. "Don't ever think that. It's your birthday. You have every right to get selfish on your birthday."

"You hear that Sammy." Dean teased, looking at his brother. He raised an eyebrow as Sam and Nicole both seemed to jump at the sudden attention towards them. Dean just shook his head and grinned. "I can be selfish on my birthday. Federal Agent dude just said so."

"Nothing I said about that ever stopped you before." Sam stated, rolling his eyes.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Gabriel didn't exactly take them home. Instead he took them to a beach. The beach where he and Annie often went to in order to be alone, where he had first taken her years ago. He quickly snapped up a play area for the kids and created a barrier they couldn't get out of.

"How…how did you do that?" Annie stammered. "Bring us here…bring all that stuff for the kids? And I am pretty sure this isn't home… not on a beach anyway."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and sighed. "It's that bad, huh? You remember my face, but not who or what I am? No, this isn't home, but we do come here quite a bit and I was hoping something about it would seem familiar."

Annie looked around then closed her eyes, breathing in the salt air. And then something came to her.

_"Where are we?" she asked._

_"On an island off the coast of Thailand. Nice little hidden gem. It doesn't get the same traffic as the fancy resorts, but the sand and surf here can't be beat."_

_Annie stood in silence for a few moments, taking it all in. Finally she said, "I never been to the beach before. I have never even seen the ocean before now."_

_"I guess that is my fault. Creating that barrier and all. Instead of sticking around and providing proper protection like a real Archangel should," Gabe said. "That's quite a shame, since you would look great in a bikini. I can provide one for you if you'd like." A wicked grin was plastered on his face._

"Gabriel," she said, looking up him, "You are the Archangel Gabriel. The first time I ever came to the beach, you brought me here. You even tried to get me to wear a bikini."

Gabriel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in to his arms, "That's my girl. I knew you were in there. Do you remember the second time I brought here?"

She thought for a second before answering. "I did wear a bikini that time, but not for very long," she laughed, blushing.

Just then, one of the twins began crying and Annie and Gabriel walked over to where the kids were. Gabriel removed the barrier and Annie picked up the crying boy. It appeared as though he had cut his knee on a broken shell. Annie kissed him on the forehead. "It will be alright, Levi," she soothed.

As Gabriel healed his son's knee, he asked Annie, "How did you know it was Levi?"

"Levi has two very tiny moles under his chin, there and there, just like you," she smiled. "Isaac doesn't. Just one of their few differences."

"Okay, so you really are starting to remember, now. Are you ready for the tougher questions?"

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Nicky was still embarrassed by drawing everyone's attention from worrying about Annie to himself but they all were insistent on reassuring him that it was fine. Even Dean got down on the eight year old's level to confirm that he was more than in his right to want attention on his special day. While Nicky was upset that Abigail couldn't be around, he made due with having Dean and Sam as her substitutes (although he wouldn't say that bit out loud).

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nicky! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Lila held out the cake to her son. Even Kenzie tried to sing but it turned into a bunch of baby gabbling that at least succeeded in making Nicky smile at his cousin. He let her attempt to help him blow out the candles which turned into Kenzie sticking her hand in the cake.

"Okay, I don't want that part." Dean declared. "I got nothing against the little missy but...nah...no baby part of the cake for me."

"You're so picky." Lila chided, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I am darling." Dean agreed with a smirk. Lila laughed, making Tony raise an eyebrow. He shot a look at Dean who just grinned at him. Tony shook his head. If this was the Winchester's way of getting action out of DiNozzo then he'd get the wrong sort of action.

"It's good thing we got pictures before Mackenzie stuck her hand in." Lila said, smiling at her niece who currently her hand in her mouth to get the cake and frosting off.

"And we'll take pictures when Nicky opens his presents so Annie and them can see his reactions." Tony decided. Lila smiled more and kissed Tony's cheek before setting out to cut the cake.

"Did you make this?" Sam asked, accepting a piece with a smile and a 'thanks'.

"Nicole did." Lila replied.

"Okay...if I could get pie from Annie forever...and cake from Nicole...I will be the happiest hunter on this planet." Dean announced with a mouth full of cake. Everyone laughed at him.

"That is so gross." Lila said, laughing. "Is that what brought an end to you and Abby?"

"What? No!" Dean answered. "She didn't like the long distance thing."

"And now she's back with McGeek." Tony stated, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry Dean, I'm sure you'll find a girl that can put up with you." Nicole assured.

"Thank...hey, what do you mean, put up with me?" Dean asked. Nicole just smiled innocently as she helped Kenzie get the cake in her mouth instead of on her face.

Once they all finished their cake, they moved onto presents. Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ziva had all gotten together and bought Nicky a new bike since it was partially Ziva's fault for the old one getting broken (she did run it over with her car by accident after all). Tony and Lila had pulled some strings and gotten Nicky his own Orioles team shirt which was signed by a couple of the players. Nicole had spoken to Nicky previously to ask for ideas and gotten him a personalized bat.

Dean and Sam surprised everyone present by giving Nicky a CD with the Best of AC/DC.

Nicky was hesitant to open the one from Abigail and her family without having them there. Lila had switched the camera to video mode and assured him that they wouldn't mind and she'd have the whole thing recorded for them. With that said, Nicky opened the box that was almost the same size as him. Inside was a smaller box with a tag that read 'open me'.

"This must have been Gabriel's part of the present." Tony muttered by the fifth box.

A few more boxes and Nicky finally took out one small, long box. He paused then frowned slightly, tilting his head.

"Did they get me a necklace?" Nicky asked, remembering similar boxes like this going from Tony to Lila and containing jewelry.

"You won't know until you open it." Lila replied, trying not to laugh. Nicky sighed then looked directly at the camera.

"Abby...if this is a necklace...you're gonna get in a lot of trouble." He warned. Everyone else laughed as the boy slowly opened the box. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "I...this...oh...dad...DAD!" Tony came over and crouched down next to his son then he too stared at what was in the box.

"I swear if it's another box..." Lila muttered.

"It's tickets." Tony answered.

"Tickets to what?" Nicole asked, bouncing Kenzie on her hip, trying to get her to sleep now.

"The MLB All-Star game!" Nicky nearly shouted. He looked at the camera again. "Abs I take it back! No trouble, you and your family...you rock!" Lila laughed and shook her head, causing the camera to shake slightly. "This is so cool!"

"I'm willing to bet anything that there's two other tickets, sitting at Annie's house, for Abigail and Gabe too." Dean muttered to Sam.

"Oh yeah." Sam agreed, nodding. "Without a doubt."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Gabriel and Annie sat on a blanket on the beach, each with one of the boys on their laps, while Abigail played in the sand.

"Why is it important?" Annie asked.

"Because someone took you away from us and hurt you. They hid you from me and they shouldn't have the power to do that. I am supposed to be able to protect you. It…it ruffles my feathers to think of what would have happened if the boys hadn't brought you back."

"I…I don't remember much, but I will try," she offered. "I remember that my hands were tied, above my head, I think, and I was sitting on the damp ground. My head hurt too much to open my eyes, but I heard a man's voice. He kept talking about it being too soon to make another sacrifice, and worried about being caught, and then I heard a woman's voice before I blacked out again. I'm sorry, that's all I can remember."

"No need to apologize," Gabriel said. "You are doing great."

Abigail stood up, brushed off the sand and ran over her to parents. "Daddy, Mommy, we left before Nicky opened his presents and got cake. Is there any chance we could go back soon?"

"Abigail," Gabriel started. "I don't think now is the time…"

"Wait," Annie interrupted. "This Nicky, he is a friend of Abigail's? One of those people back at that house?" Both Abigail and Gabriel nodded. "We can go back, and Abby can be with her friend. But, I…I would rather not be around everyone right now. Maybe I could just rest?"

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Back at the rental house, Dean was polishing off his third piece of cake, when he heard Gabriel proclaim, "Hey Winchester! Did you save any of that for the rest of us?"

Everyone looked up and saw Gabriel, Abigail and the twins heading down the stairs.

"Abby! You're back!" Nicky shouted as he jumped up to greet his friend. "You present was so amazing! Come here and see what else I got." The two of them went off to the far end of the living room, looking over Nicky's presents.

"Gabriel, how's Annie?" Dean asked, and everyone looked up at the angel awaiting his answer.

Gabriel sat the twins on the floor before responding. "She is starting to get her memory back, but it is not all quite there yet. She wanted to rest for awhile."

"Did she remember anything about what happened?" Sam wondered.

"Some," Gabriel responded. "Not enough to answer all my questions, but enough to know it wasn't an isolated incident." He then shared with then what Annie had remembered.

"Sacrifice?" Tony asked. "That sounds an awful lot like…you don't think it could be related to these others cases we've seen, do you?"

"That is exactly what I am worried about." Gabriel sighed and drug a hand through his hair, not wanting to discuss it anymore. "Enough about us, did any cake survive?"

"I set aside pieces for you guys, hid them from the chow hound here." Lila explained, nudging her thumb in Dean's direction. He tried to give some sort of indignant response but just ended up spitting out crumbs. "Oh for crying out loud, my niece has more manners then you." Dean just rolled his eyes. Lila went and got the rest of the cake, handing a piece that was nearly a quarter of the size of the original cake over to Gabriel and telling him he had to share some of it with the twins before giving Abigail a regular size.

"Mom I need the camera, I wanna show Abby the pictures and the video." Nicky looked up at his mother when she nearby.

"Sure thing honey." Lila agreed. She fetched the camera for him and left him and Abigail alone to look over the contents.

"So we missed cake, we missed presents...what else did we miss?" Gabriel asked upon Lila's return to the adult group.

"Like what?" Nicole asked. Gabriel's eyes drifted around at all of them then across the hands before he sighed and gave Tony a look.

"Honestly DiNozzo," the Archangel criticized.

"What now?" Tony asked, sighing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him then gestured with his eyes over at Lila. Tony glanced over at his girlfriend then frowned slightly. "Hey that is a very, very short period of time for that expectation."

"Ten years!" Gabriel argued.

"Shut up!" Tony argued back.

"What are you two Yahoos going on about?" Lila asked, crossing her arms.

"DiNozzo's supposed to..." Gabriel started but got cut off as Tony slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Supposed to what?" Lila asked, her voice taking a dangerous tone as she turned narrowed brown eyes on her boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

"Tony." Lila's voice was dangerous and everyone stepped back from her. Gabriel even moved himself and the twins out of the way so it was just Tony on his own facing his girlfriend. "What...were you...supposed to do?"

"It's nothing bad!" Tony defended himself. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Then what is it?" Lila asked, her tone softening.

"Well it's...it's just..." Tony tried to speak but frowned. "I don't want anything else drawing attention from Nicky's birthday."

"It's not my birthday anymore, dad! It's so late, it's after midnight," Nicky pointed out with a sneaky little grin.

"Well then...umm..." Tony stuttered for one of the only times in his life. He felt far too unprepared for this. Hell, he didn't even have a ring. He started picturing how he wanted to do this and as he pictured the ring he felt a weight in his pocket. Blinking, he patted his pocket, feeling a shape inside. He looked over at Gabriel who was smiling innocently. Too innocently.

"Tony, hey, you still in your mind?" Lila asked.

"Huh? Oh...uh...yeah." Tony replied. He sighed then rolled his eyes slightly as Gabriel gave him thumbs up. "Okay...well...umm...Lila..."

"Tony." Lila answered, carefully. She was starting to get worried.

"Dude just do it already." Dean complained.

"Does everyone know something I don't know?" Lila asked, looking around. Nicky and Abigail had come to join them and even they had smiles on their faces. Lila turned back to Tony only to find him down on his knee. She froze and stared at him

"Quick Nicky, mommy's going to want to see this." Abigail whispered. Nicky turned on the camera and set it to video before starting to record his parents.

"Delilah Curtis...you know better than anyone that unless I'm trying to smooth talk someone...I'm not good with words." Tony stated. He took Lila's hand and chewed on his lower lip a bit. Everyone who knows Anthony DiNozzo knew that he had no problem with getting attention but something like this it just felt weird having so many eyes on them.

"Dude just do it the easy way." Dean pointed out, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"SHH!" Nicole, Nicky and Abigail all hissed towards Dean. He blinked, looking a little startled. Lila smiled slightly as she looked down at Tony. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box.

"Okay...umm...Lila." Tony said carefully. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box and glanced quickly at the ring, surprised to find it looking like the exact one he was thinking about. White gold band with a diamond on the middle cut to the shape of a heart with two smaller tear cut ones either side of it.

Tony's back hit the floor as Lila collided with him, her hands clasping his face as she kissed him softly. His eyes widened slightly feeling momentarily disoriented before succumbing to the kiss.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then." Sam pointed out.

"Lila, we don't need to see you guys do that." Nicole commented. "Now just say the word."

"Yes!" Lila exclaimed, pulling away from the kiss for only a second before going back. Everyone, except for Nicky who was holding the camera still, clapped. Tony finally managed to get the ring around Lila's finger. Abigail nudged Nicky and he turned completely to look at her, turning the camera her way as well.

"Wasn't that just sweet mommy?" Abigail asked the camera, giggling slightly. Nicky grinned and shook his head, muttering something about girls being mushy.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

In the excitement after the proposal, Dean tried to sneak away upstairs away from the commotion, but Gabriel met him at the top of the stairs, after having put the twins to bed.

"Where do you think you're going Dean-o?" the angel demanded.

"Just checking on Annie, Gabe, that's all," the hunter answered. "I'd like to see for myself how she is doing."

"She wanted to rest, Dean," Gabriel blocked Dean's progress toward the bedroom door. "And she didn't want to be surrounded by everyone here. She doesn't remember everything yet. I don't want anyone to push her."

"I am not everyone," Dean countered. "She's like family to me and Sam. I have known her since I was four years old. And she already seems to remember me a bit."

"Five minutes," Gabriel said, stepping aside. "Then I pull you out myself if you haven't left."

Dean knocked on the door and went. He found Annie lying on the bed, but she was awake.

"Hey there. How are you doing?" he ventured.

"Its pie guy," Annie smiled weakly as she sat up. "Come in and have a seat."

"I don't have too long. You guard dog isn't planning on letting me stay. I heard you started to remember."

"A little. Gabriel and the kids mostly."

"What, my ruggedly handsome face doesn't ring any bells for you?"

"Oh, please," she sighed. "It just says 'pie' to me. You always wanted pie, every time I ever saw you." She closed her eyes for a second. "Ever since you were a kid and first came to my house…Dean, right?"

"That's right. Sammy and I have been coming around since we were little. It's good to know you didn't completely forget us."

"Sammy? The really tall guy? He's your brother, right? The one with the wife and the little girl about the twins' age?"

"Yes...wait, no!" Dean exclaimed. "Sammy's not married. He doesn't even have a girlfriend, let alone a kid. That woman was Nicole, and her daughter is Mackenzie. Just friends, part of Lila and Tony's family."

"Oh…I could've sworn…guess it's just my messed up head," Annie grimaced. "So what was all the commotion going on downstairs?"

"Tony finally asked Lila to marry him, after being in love with her for ten years and having an eight year old son together," Dean responded.

"Tony and Lila," Annie scrunched up her nose. "More friends? Do you think it will ever all come back to me? My memory, that is?"

Dean sighed and took Annie's hand, wondering why all the people he cared about were always killed or damaged by all the evil in the world. He swore to himself that he was going to help find what did this to Annie and put an end to it, whatever it was.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Tony was surprised how smooth things were once they all returned home. Annie, of course, was still having trouble with her memory but she was getting better the more she interacted with everyone and so Lila had gotten her to be part of the wedding planning. The team consisted of Lila, Annie, Nicole, Abby and even Ziva gave input. Tony loved it, until he realized that the girls had taken over every bit of the planning.

"Wait so, I don't have to do anything?" Tony asked, following Lila down to the forensics lab a couple of weeks after the birthday getaway.

"Do you want to do something?" Lila asked.

"Normally you just tell me." Tony replied.

"Well let's see...you can definitely pick your own groomsmen but I bet I can already figure out who you'll use." Lila stated.

"Oh really?" Tony asked. Lila smiled and nodded as they walked into the lab. "Alright then Miss Smarty Pants, who am I going to use?"

"Gibbs is going to be your best man." Lila recited, leaning on the desk next to the farting hippo. "McGee and Nicky are going to be Groomsmen since Abigail wants to be a bridesmaid instead of a flower girl. Gibbs will go with Nicole, McGee will go with our Abby and Nicky and little Abby will go together."

"You're not having Annie?" Tony asked.

"She said not to worry about it." Lila replied. "She agreed to helping the twins and Kenzie who will be doing the ring bearing and flower girl stuff."

"Lila, good, you're here...oh hi Tony!" Abby exclaimed, quickly hiding something behind her back. Tony raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I told you she called me down for girl stuff, not work stuff." Lila said, smiling at Tony. "But you just had to follow."

"Well I didn't want to be completely left out of things here, Li." Tony complained.

"Okay then you can pick the date and location." Lila assigned with a pat on the head. Abby laughed slightly and Tony just rolled his eyes before nodding since he already had an idea. He leaned down to give Lila a quick kiss before leaving the girls to their...girly stuff.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"So what do you think?" Tony asked over the phone. "Is it manageable?"

"For you and Lila? I'll make sure of it." The man on the other end replied.

"That's awesome, you're a lifesaver." Tony sighed in relief as he leaned back in his desk chair. He glanced out the window at the summer sun and sighed. Any day now summer holidays would start for Nicky who was the only one of the five kids actually going to a school, since Annie was homeschooling Abigail. "I'll talk to you later man, let me know as soon as things are sorted."

"Will do." The phones were hung up and Tony took a moment to relax just slightly and think about what was going to happen over the summer.

"Counting down your days of being an unmarried man?" McGee asked, walking over.

"Counting the days until you marry Abs, Probie." Tony remarked with a grin. McGee shook his head and sat at his desk.

"You know what it's going to lead to right?" He asked. "You marrying Lila...you two can't work as partners anymore. Gibbs is putting a lot of effort into keeping you guys on the same team, using everything you guys have done together as the basis for his case."

"We're a much more efficient team since she joined." Tony claimed, remembering how Lila had managed to calm more than one argument that had sprung up between the members of the team and how she managed to spot things they would all otherwise overlook. "If anyone can convince the director, it's Gibbs."

"Let's hope." McGee said. The elevator door slid over and Nicky came running out with Nicole right behind him. Nicky had a grin on his face while his aunt didn't look all too happy. Tony raised an eyebrow then frowned slightly, noticing something off about the pair. "Hey Nicky...Nicole...where's Kenzie?"

"That's exactly what I want to know." Nicole stated, narrowing her eyes at Tony.

"Whoa, what are you glaring at me for?" Tony asked, putting his hands up in defense.

"Aunt Nikki, it was probably just Isaac and Levi." Nicky tried to calm his aunt down.

"Yeah well last I checked, if one of the members of that family wanted a member of this family, they at least called first!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Okay, Nicole, just calm down." Tony said, slowly reaching for the phone. "I'll call them, see if they have Kenzie, and if they do I'll get them to send her back."

"I am so lost." McGee said. Nicky went on to explain to him while Tony gave Gabriel a quick call.

"I thought you never wanted to call this number, DiNozzo." Gabriel answered.

"Well I do when my soon to be sister-in-law is giving me death glares because we think your sons stole her daughter." Tony replied, casting a quick glance at Nicole.

"No way!" Gabriel exclaimed. "They're napping. They wouldn't..." He stopped as Tony heard the sound of a door opening and then the giggles of small children. "Oh...huh...what do you know?"

"Damn it, Gabriel!" Tony sighed.

"What is it with my kids being fascinated with the kids in your family?" Gabriel asked.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, insulted.

"Oh relax." Gabriel said. Tony could practically see the Archangel rolling his eyes. "Look, just tell Nicole that Kenzie's fine and she'll be home by dinner time."

"What? No!" Tony panicked slightly. "Gabriel I am not...hello? Gabriel? GABRIEL!" He looked at the phone when all he got was the dial tone. "Shit."

"Well?" Nicole asked. Tony looked at her and sighed.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Why not?" Gabriel asked a couple of weeks later as he sat in the DiNozzo living room watching his boys drawing with Kenzie. Lila had gone with Annie to pick out her dress, Abigail and Nicky were hanging out in one of the other rooms of the house and Nicole had gone off for some errand. Gabriel remembered, for no particular reason, that Dean had said he and Sam would be in the Washington area for a hunt that he figured would take them a few days.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony asked. "Why would I want you for my best man?"

"Because I'm awesome." Gabriel stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Don't you mean annoying?" Tony argued.

"Everyone else is getting a part." Gabriel whined.

"Man, you're such a cry baby." Tony mumbled.

"What about..." Gabriel started.

"No." Tony cut him off.

"Can I..."

"Nope."

"Oh come on!"

"No way."

"But that's..."

"I don't care. The answer is no."

"What was the question?" Lila asked, walking into the house with several bags in her hands. Annie came in after her with more bags.

"Did you guys clear out the whole bridal store or something?" Tony asked.

"No," Lila replied. "This is stuff we got from other places."

"So you guys basically spent what? Half the time you were gone actually looking at dresses and the other half shopping?" Tony wondered.

"You sound surprised." Lila said, smiling. Tony shook his head. "So what were you saying no to?"

"Him." Tony replied, jabbing his thumb in Gabriel's direction.

"What did you do now?" Annie asked, crouching by the kids to see what they were drawing.

"I was just trying to ask if I could officiate." Gabriel's answer actually surprised Tony. Lila raised an eyebrow. "Keep in mind that if this gets a no, I will find a way to get a part."

"You just wanna turn this into something about you." Tony said.

"Well I never!" Gabriel exclaimed, acting insulted. "This is your wedding, DiNozzo! Everyone knows that it's going to be about Lila." That got Lila and Annie to laugh. Tony rolled his eyes and went to say something but got cut off.

"I think that is the best idea for you." Lila stated. Everyone looked at her. "There's no one else on Earth closer to God then the Archangel Gabriel after all."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"So why did you choose this place?" Nicole asked, looking up at her companion with a smile.

"Are you kidding? My brother wouldn't be caught dead here," he laughed. "They only serve health food. It's not even on his radar."

"What he is doing, your brother?" Nicole inquired as she poked at her salad.

"Questioning witnesses. I told him I was doing research, which I have been, but everyone needs to eat, right?" He reached over and took her hand, entwining their fingers.

"So the case, it's going okay then?" Nicole wondered, as she bit her lip. "What is it about?"

"I really don't want you involved, Nic. It's not safe for you."

"Like I haven't been in danger before," she huffed, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms. "You know what I've been through. I've told you _everything_ about my time with Randalls. Even more than what I've told Lila."

"I know, Nic, but you know this is even more dangerous than he was." He looked at her sighed. "Okay," he relented as he ran a hand through his hair. "A woman in Maryland, a widow was found dead, tied to a tree. She had just moved here to be closer to her only son when he took a job in DC. He was away for the weekend on a fishing trip when it happened. We think it's a ritual murder."

"That sounds familiar." Nicole said, tilting her head to one side.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well," she offered hesitantly. "Lila and Tony have had a couple of cases where military men have had their wives or fiancés murdered after they moved to area. And they were found tied to a tree, too. Remember? The one before Kenzie was born and the one when Annie got hurt? Do you have pictures, like Lila takes of her crime scenes?"

"You shouldn't have to see those things, Nicole," he urged.

"Again, I have seen worse…and maybe I can help," she pressed.

He once again gave in and this time pulled out some pictures that he had of the crime scene that he had been able to get form the local cops.

"Look at this!" she gasped. "Don't those look like Annie's injuries when she got hurt? Not the cut across the throat, but the bruises and some of the minor cuts? What if it's not just military cases? What if it's bigger than that?"

"Nic, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, reaching over and kissing her cheek. "I hate to go, but now I need to research this angle. I will give you a call later, okay?"

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just finished going over the final report on the Peterson case when he his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered. He paused as the other person on the line identified themselves and explained why they were calling. "Really? Can you send me what you've got? My team will want to see it."

"You realize once you add it to your case files, other agencies will try to stake a claim on your investigation, since it no longer is limited to the Navy and Marines?" the other person on the line stated.

"Just let them try to take away from me. We are the ones who opened the investigation to begin with," Gibbs challenged.

"We want in, too," the caller declared. "We can offer you help within our specialty. But you realize at least one other person will want to help as well, given what this involves.

"I'll take it under consideration," Gibbs replied. "But if I let you people near this at all, it will not be in any official capacity, and you will have to follow _my rules_."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Do we tell him what we found?" Dean asked.

"Dude, he'll kill us if we don't," Sam answered. "And he has already done that way too many times for me to want to go through it again. Besides, this is Annie we are talking about. He will want to be a part of this as much as we do, if not more."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

Annie bit her lower lip as she struggled to hang more lights on the Christmas tree. Isaac and Levi were sitting on the floor giggling thinking that they were helping by making the lights turn off and on even though they weren't plugged in yet, while Abigail was sorting through her favorite ornaments.

"You know it would just be easier if you just let me," Gabriel held up his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

"No, this is supposed to be a family activity," Annie said. "If you're going to help, then why don't you help me with the lights and stop hovering."

"I am not hovering," Gabriel pointed out. "My feet are planted firmly on the ground. I am saving the hovering for when it's time to put the angel on the top of the tree."

"Are you going set yourself up there?" Annie snorted and Gabriel just stared at her.

Annie realized that Gabriel knew full well what she meant by hovering and it had nothing to do with putting an angel on the tree. Ever since Sam and Dean told him that they thought her attack was linked to not only the two murders that NCIS had investigated, but several others they had uncovered, he had hardly let her out of his sight. He was even threatening to attend Lila's Bachelorette party with her instead of going to Tony's, since both parties were at the same time.

Annie wasn't yet convinced that her attack was related to the murders. Yes, Sam and Dean had shown both her and Gabriel pictures from several crimes scenes. Gabriel, too, thought some of her injuries were similar. And she would even admit that it gave her an eerie feeling to look at the photographs. But all of those other women were alone, far away from their families, and the one person close to them was gone at the time they were killed. She didn't fit the profile at all. That's when Gabriel stepped in and offered up his own theory. He thought it was someone who knew him and he had pissed off over the years, just trying to get back at him. He had put Sam and Dean to work on that list. Annie figured it had to be a long one, even if he just limited it to supernatural beings that were able to interfere with his ability to sense her location.

Even if he was right, she was not going to miss Lila's Bachelorette party, and there was no way she was letting Gabriel come with her. Bobby had agreed to take care for all three of their kids for the evening so they both could get away, and she was going to make sure Gabriel went to Tony's party. With both Lila and Ziva at Lila's party, she would be plenty safe. The two of them were trained NCIS agents, and Ziva was former Mossad. How many times had she heard from Gibbs that Ziva didn't need a weapon, she was a weapon?

"Just because she was Mossad, doesn't mean she can handle herself against the kind of enemies I have made over the centuries," Gabriel piped up, interrupting Annie's thoughts.

"Reading my mind again?" Annie accused. "Ziva was Mossad, she is now NCIS and she has spent some of her free time training with Dean and Sam now that she has learned about what else is out there. From what Dean says, besides being a really good shot, she has picked up a lot of the other stuff pretty quickly."

"There isn't a lot those two muttonheads could teach her that would be helpful against the big guns, Annie," Gabriel scoffed.

"Are you forgetting who put Lucifer back in their cage?" she asked.

"Are you forgetting who told them that was even an option or what they needed to be able to do it?" he countered. "I just want you to be sure you are safe, that's all. I could always come along with you to the party."

"I don't think that is going to happen," Annie stated flatly. "What exactly would you do with all of us women around?"

"I could entertain all of you," Gabriel responded, wiggling his eyebrows. "I have an extensive resume in that area."

"No, you are not going to entertain us," Annie said, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes. "I would kill you first."

"No, you wouldn't," he shrugged. "You love my entertainment. Are you afraid to share my awesomeness with other people?"

"I don't think the other girls would appreciate it," Annie sighed. "Besides, if you want me so close to you, how would feel if I came to Tony's party as the entertainment there?"

"You wouldn't dare," Gabriel snorted. "If you went anywhere near that party as 'entertainment', why I would…"

"What?" Annie challenged.

"I would gauge all of their eyes out!"

"No you won't because I'm not going anywhere near that thing you call a Bachelor party," Annie laughed at him. "This is the can of worms you open when you insist we go everywhere together. You are going to go to Tony's party and I will go to Lila's party and I will be just fine."

As Abigail watched her parents talking she realized not for the first time that her Daddy could read other peoples thoughts. When he left the room for a moment, she asked her Mommy about it.

"Mommy," she spoke up. "When do you think I will be able to see into people's minds like Daddy does? I can fly like him, and make things happen like he does. Why can't I see into people's minds like he does?"

"Oh sweetie," Annie replied. "I know you want to be like your Daddy, and that is a good thing in many ways. But I wouldn't be in such a rush to be able to read minds if I were you. It won't be an easy thing for a little girl. Your Daddy has had a lot of practice in his life, getting it right, and even now we have an understanding as to when it is okay for him to read my mind and when it is not. You wouldn't want to read someone's mind and misunderstand what they are thinking or feeling, now would you? That would only upset you, or your friends, sweetie."

Abigail didn't answer her mother. Instead she continued to go through the Christmas ornaments as she thought about what Annie had said, and still wondered what it would be like to know what other people were thinking.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"For the love of all that is holy Gabriel, she is fine, if you call my cell phone one more time I will figure out a way to...how do the Winchesters say it? Gank you?" Lila threatened, glaring at her cell phone. She knew she should have had everyone turn off their phones.

"You can't gank an Archangel." Gabriel muttered, not without an angel killing blade anyway, but he kept that part to himself. He wouldn't want to give her any ideas.

"I will figure out something!" Lila replied. "I've seen you back away from me when I was mad. Now I'm hanging up and I swear to every single God in creation, not just your daddy, that if you call again while this party is going on, I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a few..."

"GABRIEL!" Lila snapped. "Hanging up now!" She hung up her phone and went back to everyone else.

"Here, Lila, try this!" Abby insisted, pushing a shot glass in front of Lila.

"Is this going to be one of those things where we try to get her drunk?" Annie asked. Abby smiled brightly and nodded. The rest of the girls laughed. Lila looked skeptically at the shot before tilting her head back and downing it all at once. The girls laughed harder at the face she made.

"What the hell was that?" Lila asked.

"You don't wanna know." Abby answered.

"Okay let's give her something she likes." Nicole decided, waving down the bartender.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Come on DiNozzo, last chance for this." Dean insisted.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Because we were in town and there's no way I'm passing up this sort of thing." Dean replied, smiling at one of the dancers.

"Better question is how we did we get convinced to actually go to a strip club?" McGee asked.

"Ask the single men." Tony stated, sipping his beer.

"Don't look at me." Sam put his hands up in defense. "This was not my idea. Dean hears the words 'bachelor' and 'party' and he automatically assumes strippers need to be involved."

"Oh please!" Dean muttered. He lifted up his beer. "I don't need a bachelor party to involve strippers." He drank down the rest of his beer and put the bottle on the table. "Now if you girls aren't going to enjoy this...then I am."

"Did he just call us girls?" Gabriel asked, watching Dean wander over to one of the stages.

"It's just Dean." Sam said

"Whatever," Tony replied. "As long as this doesn't turn into the DC version of _The Hangover_. Lila would kill me of we all got that drunk and you guys lost me."

"I could make you disappear without ever being drunk," Gabriel laughed, eyeing the federal agent.

"Besides," Sam chimed in. "Gabriel would have to drink a liquor store before he became as drunk as anyone in that movie."

"Don't compare me to Cas, Sammy," Gabriel smirked. "He can't handle his liquor. It would take at least four liquor stores to get me anywhere in the neighborhood of drunk."

"Really?" Sam questioned, his eyes on his phone as he replied to yet another text message.

"Dude, what's up with you and that phone?" Tony asked. "You expecting a call?"

"I thought you guys weren't on some sort of case right now." McGee spoke up.

"We're not. I just...yeah...expecting a call." Sam confessed.

"Oh Sammy's got a girlfriend." Gabriel bugged. Sam raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Nic are you having a love affair with your phone or something?" Lila asked her sister.

"Uh...well...sort of." Nicole replied, smiling slightly.

"You're seeing someone." Annie pointed out. Nicole went red and looked down. All the girls laughed and clapped their hands. Well...all but Ziva who just wasn't the relationship type of girl.

"Who?" Abby asked. "Come on Nicole, spill."

"I can't tell you guys." Nicole replied, chewing on her lower lip.

"Oh come on, why not?" Lila asked, leaning towards her sister. They had been feeding her drinks all night and she was finally starting to feel it. "I'm getting married! You can make it my present!"

"No!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Nikki!" Lila whined. "Please? Please, please, please, please, please..."

"Lila stop it!" Nicole laughed and waved her sister off. "I am NOT going to tell you."

"But there is someone, right?" Lila asked.

"Leave her alone." Ziva stated, talking around the rim of her glass.

"Oh my god, Ziva knows!" Lila yelled. "You guys!"

"She doesn't know!" Nicole reassured. Annie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. She was pretty sure she knew but if Nicole didn't want it revealed then she'd respect the young woman's decision.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"It's Ziva, isn't it?" Tony stated.

"What?" Sam asked, blinking.

"Oh come on, you've been spending all this time with her." Tony rolled his eyes. "How do we know there aren't any one on one sessions?" All eyes turned to Sam. Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of beer.

"What? No, come on." Sam stuttered. "I've only spent time around her with Dean around. Come on, the woman can kill me without weapons."

"Same thing as Ruby then." Dean muttered, rejoining the table. Sam sighed.

"Who's Ruby?" Tony asked.

"Demon bitch that messed with Sammy for over a damn year." Dean explained.

"In my defense, I actually thought she meant well." Sam tried to defend himself. "And come on, it was how many years ago? How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"Oh well, let's see." Dean spoke sarcastically. "You slept with her, drank her blood, chose her over me, and started the damn apocalypse because of her. And it all started while I was in Hell. So I'd say it's gonna get held over your head for a long time pal!"

"Hey, hey, hey, now!" Gibbs snapped. "Enough! If you two are going to start your sibling bullshit, take it somewhere else. And the rest of us are going to leave Sam alone on who he's seeing because this night isn't meant to be about him." There was a pause while everyone just sat there, drinking their beers.

"So that means we get to mess with Tony about his past girlfriends?" McGee asked finally. "What does Lila know about your times with Ziva, Tony?"

"There were no times!" Tony defended. "There was just that one case, it was all fake. And no one EVER brings this up around Lila."

"But if there was nothing going on..." Gabriel stated.

"Right, but still...never bring it up to Lila." Tony repeated. Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"So Ziva, I hear those Winchester boys have been giving you some training." Abby pointed out, grinning.

"Well it wasn't exactly their choice." Ziva stated. "I made them." Lila laughed and nearly fell off her chair.

"What have they taught you?" Nicole asked, looking surprised.

"Just different methods of defense. Ones I haven't been exposed to before, from their line of work," Ziva shared, sipping her drink. "Which methods work on which…creatures."

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"Sam...and Dean...they taught you all that?" Nicole asked. Eyebrows were raised.

"Yes." Ziva repeated.

"Huh." Nicole said, looking at her glass.

"Is it Dean?" Abby asked suddenly. Nicole blinked and looked at the forensics specialist. "That you're seeing."

"What?" Nicole asked.

"We all know you're dating someone. Is it Dean?" Abby asked.

"What? No!" Nicole exclaimed.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

_She heard giggling as she walked through the forest. As she looked around her she realized this wasn't just any forest. It was filled with Christmas trees. Completely decorated Christmas trees. As she rounded the corner she saw him. He was sitting on the ground, opening presents._

"_Nicky!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Me?" he asked. "I have been here for awhile. I am opening all the Christmas presents I hope to get. Video games, remote control cars, maybe even a drum set. What are you doing here Abigail? I think this might be my dream." He tossed her a candy cane._

"_Really?" she gasped as she caught the sweet treat in her hands. "Cool! Can we play with some of your toys?_

"_Yeah!" Nicky shouted. "Let's play with the Wii Mario Kart. I heard it's a lot of fun. But I don't see a TV we can hook it up to."_

"_Nicky," Abigail smirked as she picked up the game box. "We don't need a TV, if we are in a dream. In fact if I'm here, we don't have to play it in the normal way."_

_He looked up at her and smiled as realization dawned upon his face. Abigail snapped her fingers, and soon she and Nicky were sitting in cartoon vehicles racing each other around the track. They sped around the track for what seemed like hours, laughing and giggling. Occasionally they would change the tracks or the vehicles they were using. When they finally stopped, the pair was breathless._

"_Oh, Abigail, that was absolutely fantastic!" Nicky declared. "So much better than just a regular game. What are we going to do next?"_

"_Let's explore the forest," Abigail suggested. "Maybe we will find something else we can play. If we split up, we can cover more ground and find what else is here."_

"_Sounds good to me. I want to go that way," Nicky pointing over her shoulder. "That looks like there is a castle up there."_

"_Great, because I want to go over there. It looks like a giant cotton candy mountain," Abigail grinned._

_The two split up, agreeing to try to meet back up in an hour. As Abigail walked into the forest towards what she thought was the cotton candy mountain, the Christmas trees turned into regular pine trees and the forest became darker and colder. As Abigail began to wonder if she was still in the same place, she began to hear new noises. She heard a man grumbling and a woman moaning._

_As she approached a clearing, she saw a man tying a woman to a tree, with her arms above her head. She gasped and the man turned to look, but Abigail quickly hid behind one of the trees out of his sight. She didn't think she was in Nicky's dream anymore. _

_The man was wearing an old army jacket. His brown hair was thin on the back, but he had none on the top of his head at all. His teeth were crooked and he was missing one of them in the front. His pale skin was worn thin and he moved slowly as he continued to secure the woman to the tree. He kept mumbling something about offering a sacrifice to his mistress. He took out a long knife and started to cut the woman who was tied to the tree on the wrists. The woman was barely conscious and she only moaned as he cut her._

_It was Abigail who was horrified at the scene before her. She started to scream and the older man turned to look at her. Realizing his current victim was not going anywhere, he slowly made his way toward the little angel, who was momentarily frozen with fear._

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Bobby Singer managed to get through an evening with Abigail, Isaac and Levi without any of them bringing any uninvited guests over, such as Nicky or Kenzie and scaring their babysitter half to death. They had been in bed for a few hours and he had been catching up on his reading. Annie had called about half an hour ago to check in on him and the kids. Given the noise levels in the background, he was fairing better than the ladies at Lila's party. Annie sounded like the only sober one at the gathering. He didn't even want to think about what was going on at the guys' party. He doubted even Gibbs could keep a reign on Dean and Gabriel if the two of them put their minds together to come up with some wilder times for Tony's last fling as a bachelor.

But Bobby's quiet evening was soon shattered by the screams he heard coming from Abigail's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

Bobby ran into the Abigail's room to find her still screaming. He tried to wake the sleeping girl by shaking her. "Abigail, Abigail," he cried. But despite her screams, the seven year old would not wake from whatever nightmare she was in. He could also hear the twins stirring in the next room.

While he knew both Annie and Gabriel would want to help their daughter, calling Annie would only distress her as she could not get home as quickly as Gabriel could. So Bobby made the only decision he could.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Currently, Dean, Tony, Gibbs and Gabriel were in drinking contest, trading shots, while Sam and McGee stared on in disbelief. Because Gabriel could hold his liquor better than anyone, he was actually drinking four shots for every one shot that the other three drank. Tony looked like he was about to pass out. To everyone else's surprise, after several rounds, Gibbs and Dean were keeping up with the Archangel. They were ready to go another round when Gabriel's phone rang.

"Yeah, whadaya want, I'm in the middle of something," he snapped.

"Get your feathery ass home now, Gabriel," Bobby yelled from the other end of the line. "Your daughter is screaming in her sleep and I can't wake her up, so I suggest you scram and get here now."

Gabriel briefly stared at his phone, and then said, "I've got to go, there is something wrong with Abigail."

Before anyone could blink, the seat he had been occupying was empty.

Sam picked up the phone he had been cradling all night and called someone else.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Over at the bar where the girls were hanging out, there wasn't a drinking contest going out, but the alcohol was still flowing and there was plenty of laughter.

"Just so you know," Lila laughed. "That man that tries to be all suave and sophisticated at the office was chasing down the garbage truck last week in his boxer shorts." And all the women erupted in laughter.

It was then that Annie's phone rang and she sighed, not even bothering to look at the caller ID, "For the hundredth time Gabe, I am alright! You can stop calling!"

"Annie, don't hang up! It's Sam!" Annie paused as she heard the concern in the hunter's voice. "Gabriel just got a call from Bobby and took off, saying something is wrong with Abigail. Did anyone get a hold of you yet?"

"No…I…Sam, what I am going to do? How am I going to get home?" Annie panicked.

"Call for Cas, call for Gabe, we will, too. Somehow we will get you home," he reassured her.

The others around the table, sensing that something was wrong, quickly quieted down and turned to Annie. Nicole broke the silence. "What is it, Annie?"

"That was Sam. He said Gabriel got a call from Bobby saying there something wrong with Abigail and he just took off. I need to find a way to get home. I need to call Cas." No sooner had Annie finished speaking than Castiel, Dean and Sam appeared behind her.

"Cas," Annie gasped. "Please take me home."

"Of course," Castiel said as he placed two fingers on her forehead as well, as Dean's, and the three of them disappeared.

"What's going on Sam?" Lila asked.

"We don't know yet," he replied.

"What about you?" Nicole wondered.

"I am going to make sure all of you get home safely, while McGee does the same for Tony and Gibbs."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

When Annie arrived home she found Gabriel kneeling next to their daughter, both of them had the eyes closed and were quiet.

"Bobby, what the hell's going on?" Dean demanded to know.

"The little one was screaming in her sleep. I couldn't wake her up, no matter what I tried, so I called Gabriel. He popped back home and near as I can tell, he went inside her head and she has been quiet ever since. Both of them have."

Just then both of them began to stir, and Abigail looked up and saw her mother. "Mommy," she whimpered.

Annie kneeled down next to her daughter and Gabriel. "I'm here sweetie," kissing her daughter's forehead. "Can you tell me what happened?"

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?" McGee whispered as he moved as quietly as he could through the woods.

"Yes," Tony hissed. "This is where Gabriel said we should be. Dean and Gibbs are moving in from the other side."

"And how exactly is it that Gabriel knows this information?" McGee questioned.

Tony stopped and looked McGee dead in the eyes. "Do you really want to know, Probie? Or are you just asking questions to pass the time? I know you are the last one of us to not completely believe in all this supernatural stuff, but believe me, it is happening all around you."

"I don't want to believe because I want to hold on to the last portion of my sanity that is left," McGee muttered under his breath.

"What was that, McGeek?" Tony mocked. "You know what, I don't really care. Just get a move on it. Because I have a wedding rehearsal in six hours and if we don't catch this guy and wrap this case up, then Lila will kill me. And if that happens, I swear I will come back and haunt you and I'll make Sam and Dean promise not to salt and burn my bones until after you are dead."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Dean and Gibbs were approaching the area from the other side, while Gabriel was waiting in the wings, so to speak. Technically he was hiding in the shadows between realms, waiting for things to go down. He would let the human cops handle the human scum that was killing these women, and he even reluctantly agreed to let the human justice system deal with the guy. But whoever it was they were sacrificing these women to had to be something bigger, something more powerful. And if they showed their face, so would he.

Somehow, Abigail powers had grown again. Through her dreams, she had been able to see into someone else's mind. To the best of his ability, he thought she was in someone else's dream, or day dream. On the one hand, it was good for them, because he was able to also go into her mind and see what the man was planning and more importantly see where and when it was going to happen. They would be able to be there, trap him, stop him and maybe even catch whoever he was sacrificing to.

On the other hand, not only had Annie been traumatized by this monster, but now his daughter had been as well. She had to see what this creep was doing and she was only seven years old. He had been able to limit the emotional damage because he had gotten there in time. But still, whoever was doing this was going to pay.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Annie, Lila and their kids were at church putting the final touches on the decorations there and getting ready for the rehearsal later that day. They were under the Sam's watchful eye at Gabriel's insistence, in case something went wrong out where the rest of the team was. Nicole and her daughter, along with Ziva and Abby were at the reception hall decorating there, with Ziva in charge of protecting everyone involved at that location. All was fairly quiet most of the day, but no one had heard from the team.

However, in the early afternoon, at the reception hall, Ziva was standing alone in the front of the dining area when she heard a quiet sound, similar to the rushing of wings, and felt a presence standing behind. Having been on alert all day, she was tense and turned, drew her weapon and fired in one fluid movement.

When she looked at who it was, she saw Castiel standing with a gunshot wound in his abdomen, which was already quickly healing.

At the sound of the gun shot, Abby and Nicole came running. "Is everything all right?" Abby exclaimed.

"I believe Agent David expected that I was the enemy," Castiel responded, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I am sorry, Castiel," Ziva sighed. "We have been expecting the worse all day."

"Well, I have some news then,'" Cas said. "Thanks to the information that Abigail and Gabriel provided, your team has caught the human perpetrator of the murders. Though the supernatural entity that he was sacrificing to is still unknown to us, and we have not been able to track them."

"So then, at least as far as my team is concerned," Ziva offered, "the gag is up."

"It's jig," Abby sniggered. "The jig is up."

"I don't see where dancing has anything to do with this," both Cas and Ziva said, as they turned to look at one another. Behind them, Abby and Nicole suppressed their laughter.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"So come on Lila, you said you've got someone to take you down the aisle...who is it?" Nicole asked, helping her sister with her veil.

"You'll see soon." Lila replied. It was relatively the same answer she gave every time she was asked. There was a knock on the door and Annie followed all three of her children in. Kenzie, who had been playing with Abby, started clapping when she saw the twins.

"Isa...Lev...yay!" The two year old cheered. She walked over to them and threw her arms around the little boys in suits. Everyone laughed at them and Abby took the opportunity to take a picture of the kids.

"Mommy, doesn't Lila look pretty?" Abigail asked.

"Yes she does." Annie replied. Lila grinned and brushed a stubborn strand of hair out of her face. "I heard Nicky's giving the men some chaos over in that other room."

"Oh man." Lila said, putting a hand to her forehead. She shook her head then looked down and adjusted the bodice on her dress. "Where's Gabe?"

"Playing...entertainment to the guests that are already seated." Annie stated with an eye roll.

"Oh dear God." Lila pretended to be mortified.

"We better get this show on the road then!" Abby exclaimed, jumping to her feet. The kids all laughed at the Goth girl, especially since she had been forced into wearing a blue dress as opposed to her classic blacks and reds. That didn't stop her from making up for it with her classic jewelry and pigtailed hairstyle.

"Alright come on the kids." Annie said, looking down at the three children. "Let's go tell Tony to move his behind."

"Unca Tony!" Kenzie started yelling before the door was even opened. "Gosta move!" Everyone laughed at the little girl as Annie opened the door and she went running out, nearly tripping over her own dress.

"Careful Kenzie!" Abigail yelled after her brothers' friend as she watched them all out the door. Abby and Nicole had turned to the mirrors to give themselves last minute adjustments. They didn't know what had caused Abigail to suddenly giggle until she spoke up. "Ducky you look funny without your backwards robe."

"And here I was, about to call you the most beautiful little lady I've ever seen." Ducky responded. Abigail giggled again and twirled on the spot to show off the whole of her dress.

"Oh now I get it...Ducky's taking you down the aisle." Nicole announced. Lila laughed and nodded. "Quick question though, why? Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Because our dad's dead." Lila stated. "I've known Ducky for years. He's helped me out so much, I wanted someone to give me away, he's great, he's awesome...and Tony already took Gibbs."

"Ah, the mystery is solved." Abby joked. Lila smiled brightly and hugged Ducky when he came over to her. "Come on girls, let's go."

"Yeah, the boys are coming." Abigail stated, just before she bounced out of the room. Nicole and Abby followed after the seven year old, leaving Lila and Ducky alone.

"So after many years of chaos and trouble...you've finally made it." Ducky said, smiling. "For what it's worth Delilah, you look stunning, and I'm sure your parents are proud."

"Aww Ducky...don't make me cry." Lila laughed slightly. Ducky smiled more then held out his arm. Lila grinned and slid her arm through his. They left the room as the bridal march made its first sounds.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Here they are! Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo!" Gabriel announced as Tony and Lila finally showed up at the banquet hall for the reception. Both of them had that slightly guilty expression and Lila's hair, which had previously been up for the ceremony, was now down and around her shoulders, covering her neck. Most people guessed that they had made the driver of the car circle the block a few times while they were making out in the backseat. Everyone applauded for them which just made the two of them laugh and wave awkwardly before moving over to the table where their friends were.

"Well it's about time." Abby spoke loudly.

"What? We didn't do anything, I swear." Tony defended.

"I meant it was about time you married her." Abby pointed out.

"Oh." Tony replied. Lila laughed and shook her head.

"I agree with Abby though guys, seriously, about time." Nicole stated, holding Kenzie on her lap. "I remember the first time meeting Tony..."

"Twelve years ago Nic." Lila pointed out, grabbing a glass of water from the table.

"I know how long it's been." Nicole rolled her eyes. "But still, first time I saw him when you brought him around for Christmas. You guys were so cute, me and Jill were talking about when you'd finally get together. I guess it is fitting that you two get married at Christmas as well." Lila and Tony both smiled at Nicole.

"I think I did very well." Gabriel decided that moment to bring the conversation to himself. "And you were worried DiNozzo. I did it all properly, I should get a reward."

"Talk to Annie about that." Lila stated with a grin. "Oh, speaking of talking to people about things...me and Tony were thinking about the whole Honeymoon insanity and where Nicky would be staying during that."

"I know where this is going." Annie cut in with a smile. "You want us to watch him."

"Yeah pretty much." Tony agreed.

"Just so like, Abby and Nicky don't get into their whole...we haven't seen each other for two days, let's just pop around, thing." Lila pointed out.

"Yeah. It'll be no problem." Annie assured, cutting off Gabriel from his potential complaint and taking a fork from Levi as he started swinging it around. Kenzie giggled at the boy then started looking around at all the people. The two year old's big blue eyes took in all the colorful dresses that other women were wearing. She twisted around on her mother's lap to look back towards the door of the hall, noticing other people looking as well. Two men had walked in, both wearing suits even though the shorter of the two seemed more uncomfortable about it. Kenzie's eyes widened and she smiled as she recognized them, particularly the taller one. Wiggling out of her mother's hold, she hit the ground on her feet, stumbled slightly, and then quickly walked off into the crowd.

"Kenzie!" Nicole yelled, going after her daughter. Everyone else looked up and watched them.

"SAMMY!" Kenzie's little shout was heard even from the table. "Sammy...you come! Yay Sammy!"

Dean was caught off guard by the sudden arrival of the little girl in front of him and Sam, and then to throw in what she was saying, he was even more surprised. Sam bent down and picked up Kenzie without any hesitation as she got closer, lifting her arms up to him. Dean blinked and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Kenzie you little...oh, hey guys." Nicole was surprised to find the Winchesters standing there when she finally caught up to her daughter.

"Hey Nicole." Sam spoke up first. "Uh...I think this is yours." He nodded at Kenzie who was hugging him tightly as he held her.

"Well I think she's sort of attached to you right now." Nicole stated, smiling slightly. Dean looked between the two of them, feeling as if he was invisible to them. He glanced around, spotting everyone else at a table, all of them talking amongst themselves then all looking as if they just realized something as they looked back in his direction.

And then it hit him.

"DUDE! You've been seeing Nicole!" Dean exclaimed, looking at his brother then at Nicole before looking back again. Sam and Nicole just both looked at him, both going slightly red and smiling slightly.

Kenzie just giggled.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"The wedding was beautiful, wasn't it?" Nicole sighed, as she sat next to Sam holding his hand. Kenzie was asleep over the larger man's shoulder, thumb in her mouth.

"Yes, and you guys did an amazing job decorating the reception hall, too" Annie remarked as she cradled a sleeping Isaac in her lap, as the party was winding down. Tony and Lila had already left the party and hour ago, but a few family and friends were still hanging around. NCIS Agent Chad Dunham was making his way over to their table with a hopeful look in his eye, while Gabriel just glared at him.

"Hasn't that idiot gotten the message yet?" Gabriel scowled, with Levi over his own shoulder. "How many times does he have to trip, or have punch 'accidentally' spilled on him before he realizes that you aren't going to dance with him, Annie?"

"You can't blame a man for trying, dude," Dean interjected. "Annie is one of the prettiest gals here. I am surprised you haven't been trying to wheel her under the mistletoe all night yourself."

"Fat chance, chucklehead," Gabriel spat out. "As much as I'd love to be kissing Annie, it isn't going to be anywhere near the mistletoe. That stuff is cursed thanks to Baldur and his mama!"

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed. "I get it! Little Loki got himself into trouble with one of his tricks, didn't he?"

"Should we be concerned?" Nicole asked, worry etched on her face as it turned a deep crimson. "We, uh, have been near that stuff all night."

"No," Gabriel replied. "I am the only one that is cursed by it. I tricked someone in to using it to kill Baldur, and after they resurrected the poor goon, he and his mama made sure that it became fashionable to kiss under at Christmastime, and that I would get a nice little shock if I went anywhere near it, because they knew of my…proclivities."

"You and your Norse gods," Dean said shaking his head. "All the trouble you cause is almost as bad as the angel and demon crap around here. Curses, human sacrifices. It never ends."

Everyone laughed for a moment before Gabriel got quiet. "Wait, what did you just say?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long between updates. It has been a very crazy couple of weeks. We are almost at the end of this installment. But there may be more ahead :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

Dean looked at Gabriel for a moment before speaking. "Well actually, isn't it just pagan gods in general that seem to enjoy human sacrifice?"

"But when did you ever deal with Norse gods who wanted human sacrifices?" Gabriel pressed.

"Why is that important?" Annie asked, her brow furrowing, trying to recall something Gabriel had once told her, but she couldn't quite grasp at the moment.

"Because there has always been something about the murders that have been familiar to me, and I didn't hide out as just any pagan god, but a Norse god," Gabriel responded. "And there was something about the whole thing with the tree…"

"Burkittsville!" Dean jumped in. "The town was leaving couples tied to a sacred tree as sacrifices for the Vanir, they were Norse gods."

"Yeah," Sam added. "You were almost a sacrifice yourself if I hadn't come along and set you free and helped you burn the tree."

"Vanir?" Gabriel snorted. "You chuckleheads defeated the Vanir?"

While the guys were talking, Annie excused herself to check on Abigail and Nicky, carrying Isaac with her.

"I wouldn't say defeated," Dean reluctantly admitted. "More like escaped by the skin of our teeth, after making sure that no one could sacrifice to them anymore."

"And I am sure pissing them off in the process," Gabriel sighed. "Do you guys even realize who the Vanir are?"

"I can't say I ever gave it much thought beyond the fugly scarecrow," Dean smirked.

"Isn't the Vanir made up of Njörðr, Freyr, and Freyja?" Sam answered, shaking his head at Dean. "As a group, they are supposed to be the gods who are linked with fertility, wisdom, and the ability to see the future, right?"

"Well, gee, why I am surprised that Geek boy knows his pagan gods?" Gabriel chortled. "Freyr and Freyja are Njörðr's kids. They make my kids look, well, positively angelic." Gabriel paused and considered all of his kids for a moment, even the ones he hadn't seen in years, the ones born centuries ago when he had spent time with the whole Norse gang. That statement included them, too. He was glad he had told Annie about that a long time ago. He sure hoped her Swiss cheese memory still recalled that right about now. "Freyja and I tangled more than once back in the day. She is a malicious witch, that one. And she is always complaining how her husband Óðr, goes off and leaves her alone…Crap! Why didn't I think of that before?"

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Annie found Abigail and Nicky trying to talk the members of the band, who were on a break, into letting them play with them during the next set. Annie could tell by the look in her daughter's eye that she was planning on using her powers to give herself and Nicky the ability to actually play instruments so they would be really join them and not just singing along.

"Young lady," Annie chided. "You and Nicky need to leave these young men alone. Why don't you go join your father and your Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean at the table? I'll be back there in a minute, and I expect to see the two of you there, not causing any trouble."

Abigail looked up at her mother and sighed. "Fine," she huffed. She grabbed Nicky's hand and the two of them ran toward the opposite end of the reception hall. As Annie turned around to walk out into the front hall to go change Isaac, she bumped straight into arms of Chad Dunham.

"Well, it looks like you've got your hands full," he commented. "But if this is the only way I can manage to dance with you, I'll take it."

Annie grinned sheepishly. "Look, I appreciate the offer. But I really do have my hands full, since this little guy needs to be changed. Besides, my…husband is getting a little frustrated at your continued efforts to ask me to dance."

"You mean the guy with goofy grin that has the matching set to this little guy?" When Annie nodded, Chad continued. "Well he hasn't been dancing with you tonight. And I am only asking for once dance, I'm not asking you to leave the guy."

"Trust me," Annie said, adjusting Isaac in her arms. "Gabriel is not someone whose bad side you want to be on."

Chad turned to look at the table that was full of people talking as Annie walked away. When he turned to look back toward Annie, he saw her being dragged out of the hall by a strange blonde woman.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"What, another one of your ex-girlfriends coming back to bite you in the ass?" Dean teased the Archangel.

"Freyja was never one of my girlfriends, though not for her lack of trying," Gabriel shot back. "She just wasn't my type. But we did fight all of the time."

"There's a surprise," Sam offered sarcastically, as he handed Kenzie to Nicole. "Who didn't you fight with?"

Gabriel ignored his comment and continued. "Freyja was also left alone by her husband, like the women who were killed. She has a common link with the victims of the sacrifice. She would appreciate their pain more."

As Sam and Dean pondered this information, Chad Dunham approached the table. "Excuse me," he interrupted.

"We are kind of in the middle of something important here," Gabriel snapped, not wanting to deal with the man who had been chasing down Annie all night.

"But your wife…" Dunham continued.

"Can't you see Annie's not here," Gabriel growled.

"Look, you idiot," Dunham yelled, "That is why I came over here. I just saw her and your other son being dragged out of the building by some weird blonde chick and I thought you would want to know."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Who the hell are you?" Annie sputtered as she stumbled outside into the cold.

"Exactly," the woman smiled with a small laugh, and then she put her thumb and ring finger in her mouth and whistled. "We don't have much time. I need to get you out of here before she comes here looking for you."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and what's going on!" Annie demanded.

"You go it right the first time. My name is Hel. And I believe your people would refer to me as your step-daughter."

Just then, one of the strangest creatures with eight legs Annie ever saw came galloping up to the two women. "Horsey!" Isaac exclaimed, clapping his hands.

This elicited another small chuckle from Hel. "Yes, little one. This is one of your brothers. His name is Sleipnir, and he will take you and your mother to my home, where you will be safe from Freyja, while Dad and I deal with her once and for all."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Someone kidnapped Annie and Isaac?" Dean exclaimed.

"That would be me, but I wouldn't call it kidnapping," the woman said as she approached the stunned group. "After all, they are my family too, even if I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them before today."

"Oh, Hel," Gabriel muttered. "What are you doing here and what have you done with Annie?"

"Nice to see you, too Dad," Hel responded. "It's been a few years, hasn't it? You popped in to see us all a few years ago, to tell us about Annie and Abigail, but really, it has been what? Two, three hundred years since we spent any quality time together? And I had to hear through the grapevine about the twins. I sent Annie and Isaac to my home on the back of Sleipnir. I had heard rumors in the underworld that Freyja is coming after her. Annie should be safe there, while we deal with Freyja."

Sam's eyes went wide with shock, looking back and forth between Hel and Gabriel, trying to take it all in. "Hel? And Sleipnir is real, too? And he's your kid? And what about Fenrir? Can I meet them both...Does Annie, I mean did Annie know about this before now?"

"Yes, Gigantor, I told Annie a long time ago about all the kids I had from when I was Loki," Gabriel sighed, as he adjusted Levi on his shoulder. "But that's not the issues right now. Freyja is after Annie. What about the other kids? They need to be somewhere safe, too."

"Sleipnir should have her at my place soon, Dad," Hel reassured Gabriel. "Once she is there, he and Fen will watch over her and the kid. If you want, you can send the other little ones there, too. But you should do so quickly, because if we don't go after Freyja soon, she will come here. And I don't think you want that to happen."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Annie had seen plenty of unusual things in the time that she had known Gabriel, but this had to rank right up there with being at the Jordan River, nearly crossing into Heaven. The gates to the towering mansion seemed impregnable, if they hadn't opened for the majestic eight-legged horse she had been riding. While the horse itself didn't speak directly to her, she could sense its thoughts. Apparently the gates opened to them only because they were recognized as family. All of them. The woman back at the reception hall had said as much, and Annie had some vague recollection in the back of her mind of something Gabriel had once told her. But she couldn't put all together yet. A horse who was family?

The horse, who was called Sleipnir, indicated through his thoughts that Annie and Isaac should go into the mansion. As she walked into the home, she saw it was just as huge on the inside. The main entrance opened up into a great room which seemed to be almost three stories in height and half the length of a football field. Despite having two large fire places on either end of the room with blazing fires going, the room had a chill to it because of the size. Annie was greeted by a wolf, who was almost a large as the horse. The wolf however, could speak.

"Welcome to my sister's home," the wolf growled. "I am Fenrir, but you can call me Fen."

Annie was stunned into momentary silence by shock and fear, but Isaac squirmed in her arms, then disappeared out of her arms and onto Fen's back, squealing "Doggie!"

Fen growled more loudly, firmly saying, "I am a wolf, not a dog!"

Annie, stirred from her stupor, grabbed Isaac and angrily responded, "And he is a little boy who is too young to understand the difference and happens to be your brother!"

She still hadn't put all of her memories in sync yet, but all she could do at the moment was go with the flow. She didn't think Fen would harm her, but she still needed to keep her wits about her.

Fen let out a throaty chuckle. "Dad always did like the feisty ones. Glad to see some things haven't changed. Looks like we are about to have some other visitors as well."

Annie looked up as he said this, and Sam and Nicole, each with a child in their arms, along with Abigail and Nicky suddenly appeared in the room. Kenzie and Levi looked at Fenrir and both shrieked "Doggie" at the same time. Fen began to growl again, but Sam spoke up and said "That isn't a dog, that is a wolf. Fenrir, right?"

Fen acknowledged Sam with a nod of his head and Sam introduced himself and the others that had appeared along side of him. Over the course of the introductions, Nicole had struggled more and more against her daughter who was desperately trying to reach Fen. Kenzie seemed completely enraptured by him and was starting to resort to all sorts of means to get to him, including biting her mother's hand.

"OW! Kenzie!" Nicole's exclamation startled everyone. The two year old finally got what she wanted as she succeeded in squirming away from her mother and rushing to stand directly in front of Fen, almost nose to nose as she stared at the large wolf.

"What is the child doing?" Fen asked.

"Big." Kenzie proclaimed. Before anyone could stop her, she had lifted her hand to stroke the fur on Fen's neck. What surprised everyone more than Kenzie's boldness was the fact that Fen had closed his eyes and tilted his head, appearing as if he enjoyed the sudden attention and the two year old had hit a pleasurable spot.

"Oh God." Nicole didn't know if she should panic or not.

"Fluffy!" Kenzie cooed, tilting her fingers slightly to scratch. Everyone was surprised when Fen's back leg kicked slightly.

"Whether you're a god or a wolf or just a plain old man...a girl hits the right spot on you and you're putty in her hands." Nicole muttered to those around her, watching Kenzie shower affection on Fen.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Not wanting to burden Annie with all of the kids, Gabriel had sent Sam and Nicole along with Levi, Abigail, Kenzie and Nicky to Hel's home, which was situated at the gates of the Norse underworld. Sam was an easy choice since he was so eager to meet his other kids. And it was one less Winchester for Gabriel to deal with.

"Dude, you realize Tony and Lila are going to kill you when they find out you sent Nicky to Hel, don't you?" Dean gloated. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course, there was no way he was planning on telling DiNozzo where Nicky went tonight. And right about now Gabriel was wishing he had sent both Winchesters to his eldest daughter's house.

Turning to her, he asked, "Do you know how to find Freyja?"

"She is not far from here. She has been using an abandoned farmhouse as her home. Of course, she has upgraded it to meet her standard of living."

"Hmm, so she's taken out a subscription to _Better Homes & Sacrifices_," Dean quipped. "Well, let's get going. We need to take the bitch out. Any ideas on how we do that?"

"Yes, actually, I do," Gabriel said. "But I think there is safety in numbers and I would like to take Cas along with us."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

Freyja was preparing to leave her temporary home for one of the last times. She would leave this pitiful place for good as soon she destroyed Loki's wife and crushed the sorry excuse for a god for a final time. He would never insult or humiliate her again. She had been collecting her own sacrifices since her brother and father had left years ago after that fiasco in Indiana, but somehow her human had been found out and she was sure Loki factored into that. Things had gone down hill ever since his cow had escaped her grasp a few months ago. But not this time. Freyja was going to snatch the wench right under Loki's nose and there would be nothing he could do about it except watch her suffer and die.

As she picked up her knife she thought she heard a noise, like a fluttering of wings behind her. She turned around and realized she was no longer alone.

"Freyja." Gabriel announced their arrival with a bitter tone. Behind him stood Castiel, Hel, Dean and Ziva. The two humans were still dressed for the wedding but Ziva had insisted on coming. Seeing as how she had been talking with Castiel when Gabriel and Dean went to find him, there was no way around it. Of course no one had bothered to spend the time to argue with the NCIS agent. They had just told her if she died, it was her own fault, and left.

"What's this, a little party?" Freyja asked. "Well I'm just touched. Oh, you brought Angel backing too, how sweet. All this effort for little old me."

"This is going to end tonight Freyja." Gabriel cut in, his eyes narrowing. "You are going to stop sacrificing humans and you will leave my family alone."

"You're right about one thing, Loki." Freyja agreed, twisting her knife in her hand. "This will end tonight. I was going to start by making you watch your cow die, but I guess I will have to start with you instead." She flung up her free hand, sending everyone but Gabriel flying backwards. Castiel went crashing through a window, Hel collided with a stack of crates that fell down on her, Dean narrowly avoided hitting a rusty old table and Ziva slammed into a wall.

Gabriel pulled his Angel blade from inside his coat and jumped at Freyja with a low growl, who met him half way. They collided, knife and blade slashing in the air at each other.

"Same old tricks, eh Loki?" Freyja taunted. Gabriel's free hand shot up to grab at her knife bearing hand. His fingers closed around her wrist and he twisted her arm, pulling her forward. His elbow shot up to hit her in the head before he released her arm and kicked her back.

"That's something new." Gabriel taunted back. Freyja growled in anger and leapt at him again, slashing vigorously. She spun around, her foot lifting off the floor and connected with his hand that held the Angel blade. His fingers released and the blade flew across the room, sliding to a stop near Dean. Freyja smiled in triumphant and lifted her knife to plunge it downward only to get stopped as Gabriel grabbed her wrist with both hands.

"Oh give it up." Freyja lifted her free hand to try and aid her trapped one. They struggled back and forward. Frustration overcame Freyja and she brought her knee up to connect solidly with Gabriel's stomach. He released her arm and doubled over. Her foot came up again to catch him under the chin and send him flying to the ground, crashing down on his back.

Freya's footsteps taunted him as she stepped slowly towards the fallen Archangel. They were the only sound in the whole farmhouse. Gabriel looked around but couldn't find his blade anywhere.

He also couldn't find Dean.

"Did you honestly think you'd win?" Freyja goaded, standing over Gabriel as he lay on the ground. "You...with your human backing and a daughter you haven't seen in hundreds of years." Freyja spun a knife in her hand, a smile crossing over her face. "Loki, we had our fun, we had our laughs, but you...my dear old friend...are just utterly useless." She lifted the knife, ready to swing it down towards the Archangel at her feet.

A gun shot rang out and Freyja paused, looking down at the bullet sized hole in her shirt then turning her head to look at Ziva who was sitting against the wall she had been thrown against, her gun in her hand.

"Honestly? You thought that would work?" Freyja asked. "You humans and your guns."

"I wasn't trying to kill you." Ziva pointed out, smiling. "Just distract you from him." She nodded her head and Freyja turned in time to see Dean right behind her. There was no time to react as Dean rammed Gabriel's previously tossed Angelic sword up through Freya's throat. Her mouth fell open in surprise and a line of blood trickled from the corner.

"That's for tying me to a tree and torturing my friend, you bitch." Dean ground out between clenched teeth as he twisted the blade, getting a strangled sound out of Freyja as her head tilted back. Her eyes clouded over as they gazed up at the roof of the farmhouse and her body went limp, the knife falling from her hand as the Angel blade slid from her throat to let her fall lifelessly to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. Life has been incredibly hectic, especially for me, AuntMo, the "Mo" in KitMo. This is the final chapter of this story. You will see a new character introduced in this chapter though. You will learn more about her in our next story. Thanks for sticking with us. I hope you enjoyed it!**

Cas saw that Dean and Ziva got back to the reception hall safely and at the same time, Gabriel returned with Hel to her home, to retrieve the others. While it didn't surprise him to find Annie and Nicole casually chatting together, nor Sam pouring over Hel's ancient scrolls, at first glance, he saw none of his children. And that included Fen and Sleipnir.

"Where are the kids?" Gabriel demanded. The three adults looked up at him, startled by his appearance.

"Shh," Annie said, hushing him. "They little ones are asleep. Besides, is that anyway to greet us, considering I was whisked away by your eldest daughter so I wouldn't get killed by some god intent on doing so?"

"Sorry," Gabriel whispered, grabbing her hand. "But we did manage to take care of Freyja. She won't hurt anyone ever again." Looking across the room, he saw three little bundles cuddling into a large pile of fur. "Is that Fen and the twins?"

"Yes," Nicole giggled. "And Kenzie, too. They all fell asleep that way about a half an hour ago."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at that but didn't comment.

"What about the others?" Hel wondered.

"Abigail pestered Sleipnir until he took her and Nicky for a ride," Sam answered. "They are still out roaming the grounds."

Gabriel's eye widened in surprise at that but as he opened his mouth to comment, Fen raised he head and softly spoke, "You shouldn't be surprised Dad. After all, we are all family."

"Well, not all," Gabriel huffed. "Not Kenzie, and certainly not DiNozzo's kid."

"Really, Dad?" Hel asked. "Have you been away from us so long that you have lost you ability to see past, present and future? You don't see what is in store for all of them."

"What is she talking about?" Nicole insisted.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Nothing I can tell any of you about. Now, let's get everyone home."

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"So did everyone have fun?" Gabriel asked, watching Abigail and Nicky settle into the bunk beds.

"Fen let Kenzie rub his belly." Nicky laughed.

"Huh." Gabriel muttered, never figuring his son to be the type to enjoy such a thing. "Well you two get some sleep alright. Been a long day."

"Daddy." Abigail called as Gabriel was heading out. The Archangel paused and turned to look at his daughter. "Is Sammy gonna marry Nicole?"

"Who knows?" Gabriel replied, chuckling softly.

"I could have Sam as my uncle?" Nicky asked, leaning over the edge of the top bunk. Gabriel and Abigail looked at him as the little boy laughed. "If they got married, I'd be more officially their family than you!"

"Hey!" Abigail whined.

"Sleep time." Gabriel interjected.

After several minutes of grumbling and complaining, the two kids finally agreed to sleep and Gabriel was able to walk into his bedroom to be with the woman he wanted to be around. Annie was already there, as she had put the twins and Kenzie down for the night a little bit ago.

"So, what did Hel and Fen mean when they were talking about the kids earlier tonight?" Annie pried as Gabriel walked into their room.

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Nothing I can really say. Nothing I really even want to think about it."

"Is it that bad? Are they going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine as any of us have been, Annie. It is just that we will be stuck with the DiNozzos in our lives longer than I ever expected. Kinda of like the Winchesters. Speaking of which, DiNozzo marries Lila, and Sammy boy has been hooking up with Nicole, and somehow that means we get stuck with five kids at our house tonight?" Gabriel complained.

"You're forgetting a couple things," Annie countered. "First of all, the kids are so tired from all events of the day that they are sound asleep. They shouldn't be any trouble, at least until morning. Second, from the rumors I've heard, it was you and Dean that were encouraging Tony to pop the question in the first place, so where exactly did you think Nicky would stay during their honeymoon, hmm? With McGee, or Gibbs? Even if Lila did ask one of them to do that, Abby would have just popped him over here or bugged us until we let her."

"Fine, fine," Gabriel surrendered. "But that doesn't mean we should be responsible for Kenzie, too. She's Nicole's daughter, she should be with her mom, not us. Why do she and Sammy get a night without the kid?"

"But you're not seeing the silver lining in that either," Annie reminded him, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "The twins enjoy having Kenzie around so much as a playmate, that they are the ones that brought her here. And when she is here, they tend to forget about calling me to them. You know, for an archangel, you can sometimes be incredibly short-sighted when it comes to the long-term consequences or benefits of certain things."

"Can you blame me? When the immediate view before my eyes is so beautifully distracting?" he asked before kissing her. "Speaking of being distracted, there is something I have been meaning to give you." He held up his open palm and a small box appeared.

"What...what is it?" Annie stammered.

"Well open it and find out." Gabriel said, with a smirk.

Annie took the box and carefully pried it open. "You...you didn't," she gasped. "It's beautiful! But, we…we don't need this…everything has always been sealed since your Dad…"

"Actually, we do," he sighed. "Although I will never admit this to anyone other than you, someone with a tiny grain of wisdom pointed out that quite a few human men check you out on a regular basis. There were even a few doing so tonight at the reception. That one guy, Dunham, kept asking you to dance."

"And you kept making sure punch got spilled on him," she laughed. "That poor man is going to have one heck of a dry cleaning bill."

"My point is, I want everyone to know that you're spoken for, without having to spill punch on every guy that looks at you."

"Oh, Gabriel," Annie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

She took the ring out of the box and looked at it more closely. The silver band was etched with what appeared to be the slight brushes of wings, as well as several symbols. "Is that Enochian?" she asked.

"Yes, it has our names etched into it, as well as a protection spell," he explained. "I don't ever want you to be without me, or my protection." Annie smiled and shook her head. She appreciated the thought but Gabriel was just so overprotective sometimes. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger before kissing her yet again.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"Well this ain't so bad." Dean muttered, gazing steadily at the two year old blonde girl perched on his lap. She blinked and tilted her head. Dean tilted his as well, his hands hovering over the child's sides just in case. Kenzie's head tilted the other way and she began giggling as Dean's did the same thing. He just grinned and shook his head slightly.

"What are you doing?" Dean jumped and looked up to find his brother standing over him with a girl on either side. To his left was the mother of the little girl sitting on Dean's lap. To his right was a woman that the older Winchester had brought to this little gathering. Her dark brown hair was half twisted up to keep out of her face but still hanging down her back. She was the one that had spoken and now she stood there with a grin on her face, arms crossed under her chest. The only adult female present who hadn't had any children.

"Uh...just...you know...playing." Dean mumbled. "Or...least...I think that's what we're doing." He looked back at Kenzie as she started squirming. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what had caught her attention, until he noticed Isaac and Levi stumbling into the room. Dean put the girl on the floor and she went to the boys. "So Liz, getting along with my brother and his girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, they're great." Liz smiled. "Sam's told me some stories." Dean paused in his reach for his beer. He looked at the three people standing over him, all of which had smiles on their faces.

"Oh hell." Dean muttered. Liz laughed and spun around to sit next to him. She and Dean had only known each other for a week, having met on Christmas Eve after Tony and Lila's wedding as well as after the showdown with Freyja. Dean had helped Liz out in more ways then one in that single week. "Should I be afraid of what you plan to do with the information you've been given?"

"Hmmm...I don't think so." Liz assured, smiling wickedly. Dean laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Finally, a good woman that can keep up with Dean." Sam muttered. Nicole smiled and stuck a plastic crown on Sam's head. He blinked while Dean and Liz laughed at him. "Nicole."

"Oh come on, it's cute." Nicole argued. She kissed his cheek then stuck another crown onto Dean's head. Liz laughed even more as the brothers blinked in confusion as to how Nicole had these crowns.

"THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!" Nicky screamed as he came barreling down the stairs. The volume of his voice put all the adults on alert. Nicky yanked his boots on as fast as he could then flung open the front door and went running outside, Nicole yelling after him. There were yelps and a thud and everyone ran to the door to find Lila leaning on the car in the driveway, laughing her head off while Nicky sat on Tony who was buried in the snow on the side of the drive.

"I like that kid more and more each day." Gabriel remarked, laughing. Dean and Sam laughed as well while Annie, Nicole and Liz just smiled and shook their heads.

"Nicky!" Abigail laughed as she came down the stairs and squeezed through the adults. "Get off your daddy."

"Yes Nicky, your old man wants out of the snow." Tony agreed with the little girl. Nicky laughed and stood up. Lila helped Tony get up and brushed snow off him. "Did we miss anything?"

"Nope, midnight's not for a while." Gabriel commented.

"Smart ass." Tony muttered. He picked up the bags and everyone moved to let the DiNozzos inside their house. "Ah home sweet home."

"I see Abby, Ziva and McGee aren't here yet." Lila stated.

"They called, said they were running a little late with a case." Nicole explained. "Should be here soon though."

"They say if Gibbs was coming?" Tony asked. Nicole shrugged. "Well we're gonna put our stuff upstairs then we'll give you guys your junk."

"Yay!" Nicky cheered.

After putting the suitcases upstairs, Tony came down to find Dean involved in an animated conversation with a woman. As he walked past them, he did a double take, "Liz?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing at my house?"

Lila walked up behind him. "Don't you think you could be a little bit more of a gentleman, Tony?"

"That's okay, Lila," Liz offered. "I don't think you guys expected to see me here today. I met Dean at your reception and he's helped me with a few things. So he invited me to come with him."

"Seriously?" Tony scoffed. "Is everyone I know going to start hanging out with all of you people? Next you are going to tell me that Ziva is bringing Castiel as her date tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a date," Gabriel said as he slapped Tony on the back. "But my bro is bringing her back from Israel so she can come to this shindig tonight." Tony just stared at Gabriel. Lila shook her head and walked to the kitchen where Annie and Nicole had migrated. She smiled and watched as her sister pulled the tails off shrimp to give to Kenzie. The little girl had a seafood craving to match Gabriel's candy obsession.

"Well look at my big sister, all tan." Nicole commented as she spotted Lila in the doorway. She went over and hugged her then Annie took her turn. As the oldest of the three stepped back, the youngest caught a glint on her hand. Nicole grabbed at Annie's hand then squealed.

"What?" Lila asked.

"This!" Nicole turned Annie's hand towards Lila and the older of the two sisters tilted her head then laughed. "It's so pretty!"

"Thought you guys didn't need rings." Lila accused playfully.

"Apparently Gabriel and Tony made a deal." Annie explained. "Tony and you get married, Gabriel gives me a ring. Keeps guys from trying to hit on me."

"Oh, like Dunham." Lila laughed. She felt sorry for the man, constantly having his drink spill and not knowing how. But it was just something she had to laugh at. Like Nicky tackling Tony into the snow.

"Pretty much." Annie laughed as well. "Just one more thing from the ever possessive Archangel Gabriel."

"Oh come on, it's sweet." Nicole defended. The other two laughed.

"You are such a hopeless romantic sometimes, Nic." Lila joked with her sister.

"Which makes her perfect for Sam." Annie spoke up, making Nicole blush. The other two laughed again. Lila hugged her sister to her side.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, you're needed out here!" Gabriel called into the kitchen. "And the rest of you women folk hiding in there!"

The girls laughed and grabbed bowls and plates of snacks before walking out of the kitchen to join the others. Kenzie and the twins were all in their pajamas already. It had been decided that everyone was going to see if the toddlers could stay up until midnight but it wasn't going to be forced on them. Abigail and Nicky were in their pajamas as well but they were much more lively then the younger children, bouncing around, playing games with the toys they had just received as souvenirs from the honeymoon. Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch with Liz perched on the arm next to Dean, leaving a space on Sam's other side for Nicole to join them. Gabriel was sitting on the floor, watching the toddlers play with blocks. Tony was just walking into the room, Abby and McGee behind him. On the other side of the room, Castiel and Ziva stood, Ziva looking a little disoriented but trying to hide it.

"Gibbs and Ducky might show up later." Abby explained. "But like, later later. Like almost midnight type later."

"That's fine." Tony said. He held up his arm and Lila moved over to him. She slid into place at his side and looked around at everyone. "You know...we've lived in this house for a couple years now."

"Yeah." Lila replied slowly, wondering where this was going.

"I never noticed how big it was before now." Tony commented. Lila laughed and kissed her husband's cheek.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"GIBBS!" Nearly the whole household greeted as the old NCIS boss walked inside. He jumped a little in surprise then shook his head with a smile. Ducky followed him in but paused at the amount of people all staring over at them. "DUCKY!"

"Has there been drinking?" Ducky joked.

"No, it was all Abigail's idea." Lila assured. "She saw you guys coming from the window and told us we should give you a big greeting. So...that was it." Abigail giggled from her spot lying on her stomach on the floor, a pillow holding her head up.

"Well hang on Lila, we can't truthfully say there really hasn't been any drinking." Tony pointed out, nudging his thumb in the Winchesters' direction. Lila shook her head and laughed slightly as she looked over. Dean had pulled Liz off the arm of the couch so she was now sitting on his lap. His arms were around her, one hand holding a beer bottle, and his head was on her shoulder. Every so often, Sam would nudge his brother to make sure he was awake.

"I wonder if anyone else has toddlers that could stay awake longer than one of the adults." Annie remarked. Isaac, Levi and Kenzie were all still awake, sitting or lying along with Abigail and Nicky, all staring at the movie playing on the television set.

"Shuddup." Dean mumbled against Liz's shoulder, making her laugh. He pinched her side and she yelped, making him laugh.

"Someone tell me that Liz hasn't started dating him." Gibbs muttered to Lila and Tony.

"Sorry Gibbs, can't do it." Lila confessed, patting the older man's shoulder.

"It's cute." Abby remarked, making her way into the talk as she put her arms around Gibbs for a hug. He returned it as always, ever the father figure for the Goth girl.

"Hey Abs, where's McGeek?" Tony asked.

"I think he went to the kitchen." Abby replied. Tony nodded and, kissing Lila's forehead, turned and went to find his co-worker.

"Never realized your house was this big." McGee commented when Tony came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I said the same thing earlier." Tony laughed. "So...still in denial?" He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer before turning to look at the younger man.

"As much as I don't really want to believe all that stuff is out there...I guess...I have to admit it." McGee agreed. Tony grinned and sipped his beer. "Especially after hearing from Ziva how she and the angel squad found and got rid of that god, Freyja, who was behind all of those murders."

"What?" Tony asked. "When did that happen?"

"On the night of your reception, after you and Lila had left for your honeymoon," McGee explained as Abigail and Nicky came into the kitchen to get more snacks. "You didn't hear about?"

"No, we didn't," Tony exhaled. "Where were the kids when all this happened?"

"Oh, dad, we were fine," Nicky piped in. "We went to Hel's."

"WHAT? What do you mean you went to hell?" Tony exclaimed. "GAY-BRIEL! Get your feathery behind in here now!"

"Dad, calm down," Nicky interjected. "Don't worry. Hel is Abigail's older sister And her brothers were there, too. Sleip is this cool horse we got to ride and Fen is a wolf that Kenzie and the twins cuddled with. Aunt Nicole and Sam were there, too."

As Tony's face started to turn almost purple, Abigail spoke up. "Nicky, I don't think you're helping."

"Huh?" Nicky looked at Abigail then at his father. "Dad, why is your face changing color?"

"GAY-BRIEL NOW!" Tony yelled, making the kids and McGee jump. Not only did Gabriel instantly appear in the kitchen, but a second afterwards, Lila and Annie were standing in the doorway, all of them looking worried.

"What?" Gabriel asked, looking around for any possible trouble. When he saw none, his expression turned confused as he looked at Tony.

"What...was my son...doing...at a place called Hel's." Tony spoke slowly and dangerously. Gabriel blinked as Nicky and Abigail scurried away behind their mothers.

"First off, it's not a place called Hel's." Gabriel pointed out. "Hel is my daughter and she's the gatekeeper to the Norse underworld."

"Not helping." Lila pointed out.

"You're both so overprotective and paranoid." Gabriel insisted. All eyes turned to him as if to say 'are you kidding'. He blinked innocently as he picked up a foil wrapped chocolate Santa Claus left over from Christmas. "What?"

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"It's just weird you know." McGee muttered several minutes later when it was just him and Tony once more in the kitchen. The previous crisis having been averted for the time being.

"No...what's weird is the fact that I think my son is more than likely going to end up dating and possibly marrying Gabriel's daughter." Tony remarked, glancing out of the kitchen at the mentioned children. McGee laughed and shook his head. "I'm not even kidding here Tim, I'm serious."

"You're going to be related to Gabriel." McGee taunted.

"And apparently a wolf, a horse and the gatekeeper to the Norse underworld by proxy, not to mention all of those angels," Tony said, just shaking his head. McGee just smiled then laughed again. Tony couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Come on guys, it's almost midnight!" Abby called into the kitchen. The two men walked out to join the crowd. Dean, Sam, Nicole and Liz were all standing now, Sam holding Kenzie as the little girl was fighting to stay awake for at least another few seconds. Gibbs and Ducky had been dragged off their chairs by Abby and the NCIS team stood together on one side of the Winchesters. The Angel family stood on the other side, Gabriel and Annie each holding one of their sons. Nicky and Abigail had placed themselves right in the middle of the group, eyes on the television as the giant clock in Time Square began counting down the seconds.

Castiel and Ziva were slighting away from everyone. Ziva having never really been apart of any New Years celebrations and Castiel just not understanding.

"Why celebrate the end of a year?" Castiel asked.

"A better question would be why have large celebrations in New York which is reportedly very cold in the winter time and half the women are dressed inappropriately." Ziva asked back. Castiel paused then nodded slowly.

"Don't be party poopers." Lila mock scolded.

"10...9...8..."

"Come on everybody!" Abigail and Nicky commanded the group. Everyone laughed but joined in. The toddlers yelling random sounds just to feel included.

"7...6...5..."

Tony pulled Lila to him and grinned, kissing her hand with the ring.

"4...3...2...1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The overall yell made Castiel and Ziva jump. Both of them blinked as they witnessed Gabriel and Annie, Sam and Nicole, Dean and Liz, Tony and Lila, and of course Abby and McGee kissing. Castiel tilted his head then looked at Ziva.

"Is this a tradition?" He asked.

"I believe it is in America." Ziva replied. Castiel nodded slowly. He stumbled when Ducky 'accidentally' pushed him closer to Ziva. Both Angel and Agent glared at him but Ducky just sat, feigning innocence. Ziva crossed her arms and looked at Castiel. He just blinked and looked at her.

"ABIGAIL!" Nicky's shout made everyone pause then look at the kids. Abigail was smiling innocently, her cheeks going red. Nicky had a hand on his own cheek and his eyes staring incredulously at his friend.

"Did you just kiss Nicky?" Annie asked. Abigail giggled then nodded.

"Aww." Lila, Nicole, Liz and Abby all chimed in.

"Oh dear lord." Tony and Gabriel muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: For all of you have followed this story and have it on Story Alert, we have a side story up called The Descendant of Mr. Odbody, that explains how Dean met his New Year's Eve date, Liz and the strange connection she has to Lucifer, how that impacts her life and the complications it brings for everyone.

If you check it out, I hope you enjoy it!

-KitMo


End file.
